Je veux devenir ta drogue
by chouchoumag
Summary: Elle fait partie des jeunes chastes de son lycée, il se drogue avec ses amis junkies. Et si un devoir pouvait les rapprocher ? Et si elle devenait sa drogue ? AH edward/bella one shot avec bonus
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour avec non pas la fic que j'avais promis mais cette petite histoire qui m'a tellement empêchée de dormir qu'il m'a fallu l'écrire lol. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est un one shot, sans en être un, je m'explique lol, cette fic n'aura pas de suite, mais des bonus qui viendront compléter le récit, tous du pov d'Edward. Je pense en faire quatre ou cinq, ça dépendra de si vous aimez ou pas._**

**_Pour mon autre fic, vivre pour toi, j'ai pris un peu de retard dans l'écriture, mais elle sera bientôt là, sans doute lundi prochain._**

**_En attendant, bonne lecture._**

**POV BELLA**

La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était lui. J'avais dix-sept ans et je venais de débarquer à Forks, une petite ville insignifiante dans l'état de Washington où vivait mon père Charlie. Ma mère venait de se remarier avec un type bien plus jeune qu'elle, et même si je n'approuvais qu'à moitié, elle était heureuse et je voulais qu'elle puisse en profiter, sans avoir son adolescente de fille dans les pattes.

Mon père avait été ravi de cette décision, et il m'avait accueilli à bras ouverts.

C'était comme ça que je m'étais retrouvée dans cette petite ville pluvieuse de 3120 habitants, où il ne se passait pas grand-chose, et où la nouvelle que j'étais, faisait office de distraction pour les trois prochains mois au moins.

Essayer de passer inaperçue était mission impossible lorsque tout un lycée sait que vous débarquez, et plusieurs personnes m'avaient sauté dessus, à peine la portière de ma voiture ouverte.

Je m'étais intégrée facilement à mon grand étonnement. J'avais passé ma première heure de cours sous les regards de mes camarades à côté d'une fille, Jessica Stanley. Jess m'avait pris en quelque sorte sous son aile et m'avait présenté à ses autres amis, qui m'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait le deuxième jour au lycée de Forks, dans une cantine bondée, remplie d'ados affamés que je verrais pour la première fois l'amour de ma vie.

Jess me racontait une anecdote sur un de nos profs lorsqu'un garçon de mon âge, beau comme un dieu, me frôla pour rejoindre sa table.

Je n'avais jamais vu un si beau visage.

Le reste n'était pas mal non plus. Plutôt grand, mince et bien foutu, les cheveux en bataille comme s'il sortait du lit, un petit cul à croquer…Il était tout bonnement parfait.

Il s'installa à une table près de trois autres garçons et deux filles, et se mit à chipoter de façon peu convaincante ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

J'étais subjuguée et je m'entendis à peine poser la question.

-Qui est-ce ?

Jessica tourna la tête et son sourire se transforma en grimace.

-Lui c'est Edward Cullen. Sexy et à tomber comme tu peux le voir, mais aussi dangereux et drogué jusqu'à la moelle. Un conseil, évite le comme la peste.

Je fronçai les sourcils et reportai mon attention sur Jessica à contrecœur, mais le mot « drogué » m'avait interpellé.

-Drogué ? Comment ça ?

-Lui et sa bande de potes sont camés du matin au soir. Ils font bande à part, ils ne se mêlent pas à nous pauvres gens cleans et crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça.

Je reportai mon attention sur le dit « Edward ». Il avait l'air tout à fait normal. Peut-être un peu pâle et les yeux cernés mais rien de visible à première vue, j'avais du mal à croire que ce garçon pouvait se droguer.

Il dû sentir mon regard sur lui car il tourna la tête, et me regarda avec curiosité. Je me sentis rougir et détournai les yeux, je ne voulais pas qu'il croie que j'avais une raison de le reluquer.

-Sans dec, perds pas ton temps avec ce mec.

-Ya pas de risque.

La discussion s'orienta sur autre chose et je perdis le fil de la conversation.

Edward Cullen. Oui, certainement dangereux, mais délicieusement dangereux. Je n'avais jamais vu un garçon aussi beau de toute ma petite vie. Les dieux eux-mêmes pouvaient lui envier sa beauté, et savoir qu'il se détruisait la santé me serra le cœur.

Un garçon tel que lui ne devrait pas être malheureux.

Car il y avait sûrement de la souffrance derrière tout ça non ? Sinon pourquoi se droguer ?

Je sais, j'ai tendance à croire que les gens ne peuvent pas avoir un mauvais fond, et que la raison qui les poussait à le devenir devait être une suite d'enchaînement triste et impossible à résoudre.

-Bella ça te dirait ?

Je clignai des yeux pour voir Jessica me lancer un regard interrogateur et je fronçai les sourcils, je n'avais pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Excuse-moi, de quoi ?

-D'intégrer le club des jeunes chastes du lycée. J'en suis la présidente, et on serait ravies que tu nous rejoignes. A moins bien sûr que tu ne sois plus…vierge.

Elle avait pris une mine embarrassée et je me sentis rougir.

-Je suis toujours vierge ! En quoi ça consiste ce club ?

Jessica parut emballée et m'expliqua tout dans les moindres détails.

Ce n'était pas très compliqué. Il suffisait de prêter serment en disant que nous resterions chastes jusqu'au mariage ou du moins jusqu'avoir trouvé la personne qui partagerait notre vie. Nous devions porter un tee-shirt pendant les manifestations et distribuer des tracts qui prônaient la virginité. Bref, rien de très sorcier.

Je n'étais pas pour rester vierge jusqu'au mariage mais je ne voulais certainement pas donner ma virginité à n'importe qui. Je voulais attendre le bon, celui avec qui je me verrais vieillir, et avoir des enfants.

Jessica déclara que je pouvais tout à fait faire partie du club avec ce genre de philosophie et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée imbriquée dans le club des jeunes chastes du lycée de Forks.

Ça faisait six mois maintenant que je traînais avec les jeunes chastes et six mois que je reluquais Edward Cullen, alors que j'étais certaine qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

J'avais eu le loisir de bien l'observer et d'apprendre des choses sur son compte depuis tout ce temps et pour mon malheur, il s'avérait que Jess avait raison. Edward n'était pas fréquentable, et il se droguait. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, Edward fumait de l'herbe et prenait souvent des drogues plus dures, notamment le week-end.

Moralité, je n'avais jamais eu le cran de lui parler. Il avait pourtant plusieurs cours en commun avec moi, notamment anglais, littérature et biologie avancée. Car contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire d'un mec qui s'injecte de la merde dans les veines, Edward était intelligent.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait à cause de ça que nous nous parlerions pour la première fois.

Il nous restait deux mois avant les grandes vacances lorsque notre prof de biologie, Monsieur Banner, nous donna un exposé à réaliser en binôme, avec une personne de son choix.

-Vous vous mettrez ensemble pour ce cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. L'exposé est à me rendre pour dans six semaines, autant dire que vous avez largement le temps.

Il installa ses lunettes sur son nez et prit une feuille qui traînait sur son bureau.

-Donc, Angela Weber avec Mike Newton.

Angela me fit un sourire désolé et je haussai les épaules, fataliste. Angie était la personne avec qui je m'entendais le mieux au bahut et elle était devenue l'une de mes meilleures amies.

-Jessica Stanley avec Riley Biers, Eric Chaney avec Laureen Mallory, Isabella Swan avec Edward Cullen.

Je relevai la tête à la mention de mon nom et mon cœur rata un battement. Il venait vraiment de dire Edward Cullen ?

Je me retournai pour dévisager mon futur compagnon de table mais il avait le nez plongé dans un cahier. Il n'avait même pas relevé la tête à la mention de son nom. Peut-être qu'il était défoncé et qu'il n'avait pas suivi ce que venait de dire le prof ? C'était soit ça, soit il s'en foutait et je grognai intérieurement. J'allais devoir lui parler et rien que d'y penser, mes mains devinrent moites.

La sonnerie se mit à retentir et tout le monde se mit à ranger ses affaires en vitesse, afin de déguerpir. Je rangeai doucement les miennes et lorsque je relevai la tête, Edward avait disparu.

Je soupirai et mis mon sac sur mon dos avant de quitter la classe à mon tour.

Je l'avais fais exprès. La vérité était que je fantasmais sur ce mec depuis des mois, et je ne savais pas comment l'aborder.

Il le faudrait bien pourtant, je ne voulais pas avoir une mauvaise note à ce devoir, et je savais qu'Edward était bon en bio, on ferait certainement de l'excellent travail tous les deux…enfin…s'il était assez clean pour ça.

Je me dirigeai vers ma voiture lorsque je le vis assis sur l'un des bancs au milieu de la cour.

Je stoppai un instant et pesai le pour et le contre. Je devais lui parler même si je flippais complètement à l'idée. J'inspirai un grand coup et bifurquai dans sa direction.

Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais je pus voir qu'il fumait un joint et je hurlai intérieurement, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il se droguerait devant moi. Je tâchai de laisser ça de côté pour le moment et entrepris de prendre une mine impassible.

-Salut.

Il releva la tête pour me regarder et il me dévisagea sans aucune émotion particulière.

J'aurais souhaité qu'il me réponde, mais de toute évidence, je pouvais me brosser. J'en perdis un peu mes moyens.

-Heu…tu sais ce truc qu'on doit faire…Hum.

-Ce truc ?

Il n'avait pas l'air de saisir et je tâchai de reprendre contenance, ce qui n'était pas très simple vu l'air amusé qu'affichait son visage.

-La bio… Le prof nous a mis ensemble, pour l'exposé.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur son visage et j'aurais pu m'évanouir devant la vision qu'il m'offrait à cet instant.

-Ouais la bio, bien sûr.

-J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait trouver ensemble un sujet d'étude.

Il porta son joint à ses lèvres et inspira un peu avant de me jeter un petit regard.

-T'as qu'à choisir ce que tu veux, ça m'ira très bien.

Je soupirai. Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'envisageai les choses. Je voulais qu'il s'investisse, et si j'étais honnête, je voulais passer du temps avec lui, pour apprendre à le connaître.

-Je préférerais qu'on choisisse ensemble.

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer.

-Je n'ai pas de préférence, prends ce qu'y te branches et je suivrai.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de tout faire toute seule Edward.

Ma voix claqua dans l'air et parut sèche, même à mes propres oreilles. Il me dévisagea franchement et j'eus l'impression qu'il me voyait vraiment, pour la première fois.

-Et moi je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser bosser toute seule, je n'ai juste pas de préférence car j'aime tout dans la bio. J'ai beau être ce que je suis, je suis pas un nullard !

-Je sais que tu es loin d'être un nul et que tu as de bons résultats. Si on est d'accord alors c'est parfait !

Il ne répliqua pas et je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure.

-Je vais choisir le sujet. Je te le donnerai lundi.

Il me répondit par un simple petit hochement de tête et cela me mis en rogne que je sois moins intéressante à ses yeux, que le pétard qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Il tira un peu sur son joint et recracha doucement la fumée.

-Faire quoi ?

-Fumer cette merde, te droguer.

Il haussa un sourcil avant de me jeter un regard amusé.

-Parce que ça me plait !

-Te défoncer, être dans le coltard c'est ça qui te branche ? Ca t'apporte quoi ?

Je m'installai à côté de lui et il ancra un moment son regard dans le mien. J'avais perdu l'espoir qu'il réponde et je fis mine de me lever, lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-Tu cherches quoi au juste ? On est même pas amis, pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

Je reposai mon petit cul sur le banc et le regardai à nouveau. Est-ce que la réponse « parce que tu es le plus beau mec que j'ai jamais vu » était une réponse ? Pas sûr, à moins que je ne veuille me ridiculiser, et je pense qu'il me trouvait déjà stupide, pas la peine dans rajouter.

-J'aimerais juste comprendre.

Ses yeux fixèrent un point dans le vide et sa voix prit une intonation douce et triste.

-Quand je fume un joint ou que je prends un exta, c'est comme si le monde qui m'entoure devenait subitement plus beau. J'oublie ma vie merdique, je me sens flotter hors de mon propre corps, je me sens bien, serein et en paix avec moi-même. Mes problèmes s'évanouissent, et la vie devient…belle.

Je le fixai un moment et il tira une nouvelle latte de sa clope bourrée de shit.

-Je n'ai plus envie de redescendre, la vie ici c'est l'enfer.

-La vie peut être belle aussi, sans que tu aies besoin d'avoir de la drogue dans le sang.

Il me jeta un regard ironique.

-Tu fais dans la psychologie ? Nan parce que si tu cherches quelqu'un à analyser tu te goures de mec ok ! J'ai pas besoin que mère Teresa vienne me tenir la main.

Je baissai un peu la tête et je me sentis rougir. Je voulais l'aider c'est vrai, mais pas parce qu'il se droguait et que je voulais sauver le monde. Non, je voulais l'aider, lui, parce que malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait raconter sur son compte, malgré sa sale réputation et ses problèmes de drogue, j'étais persuadée qu'un mec aussi beau qu'un ange, ne pouvait pas ne pas être bon.

-Je ne suis pas en train de faire de la psycho sur toi, je voulais juste…

Il haussa un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

-Juste quoi Mère Teresa ?

Je vis rouge, mais de colère cette fois et je relevai sur lui un regard chargé de reproches.

-Je ne suis pas Mère Teresa ok !

-Vraiment ? Et les jeunes chastes ?

-Juste parce que je veux me réserver pour la bonne personne ne fait pas de moi une sainte nitouche Edward !

Il jeta la fin de son joint sur le sol avant de l'écraser du bout de son pied et il se rapprocha de moi doucement, avec dans le regard une lueur prédatrice qui me fit déglutir difficilement. Il se pencha contre moi avant de renifler un peu mes cheveux et de murmurer doucement à mon oreille.

-Je paries que tu adorerais que je te baise sur ce banc, Isabella.

Sa voix suave me donna des frissons mais je redescendis bien vite lorsque ses paroles imprégnèrent mon esprit.

Je le repoussai brutalement avant de me lever et de le fusiller du regard.

-Tu n'es qu'un connard Cullen !

J'étais furieuse maintenant et je fis demi-tour afin de partir lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-Désolé que tu sois déçue mais je suis un drogué, et les drogués sont des connards.

Je fis volte face et plongeai une dernière fois mon regard dans le sien.

-Je crois surtout que tu n'es qu'un lâche qui se cache derrière la drogue pour éviter d'affronter ses problèmes. Grandis un peu Edward !

Il ne répliqua pas et je partis en direction de ma voiture, le laissant sur le banc, seul, à ruminer.

*****

Il sécha les cours pendant deux jours, et je ne le revis que le lundi en cours de bio.

J'étais déjà installée lorsqu'il arriva et il s'installa à mes côtés en se laissant choir sur sa chaise, ce qui me fit sursauter. J'aurais juré qu'il n'avait rien écouté du dernier cours et qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il devait s'asseoir vers moi. De toute évidence, je m'étais plantée.

Il me jeta un vague coup d'œil et murmura un léger « salut », que je lui retournai timidement. Nous avions assez mal débuté notre collaboration et je voulais arranger les choses avec lui. J'avais réfléchi à ce qu'il m'avait dit et j'avais compris que ce n'était qu'une simple provocation de sa part, et que j'avais marché tête baissée. Je n'avais pas la prétention de croire que je pouvais l'intéresser, un mec comme lui ne se retournait même pas sur une fille comme moi. La preuve, c'était la première fois en six mois qu'il m'adressait la parole.

Le prof commença le cours et Edward ne le quitta pas des yeux un seul instant. C'était la deuxième fois que j'étais si proche de lui et je me sentais…fébrile. Mon cœur battait si fort qu'il aurait pu s'échapper de ma cage thoracique et j'agrippai la table de mes doigts, tâchant de m'inciter au calme. Son odeur typiquement masculine me mettait au supplice et je mourrais d'envie de coller mon nez dans son cou, pour respirer à pleins poumons son odeur délicieuse. J'essayais de ne pas trop le regarder mais cela était dur, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui jeter de petit coup d'œil à la dérobée. Mon cœur se serra à la vue des cernes qui barraient son visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi il avait l'air si fatigué. Avait-il fait la fête tout le week-end avec ses copains junkies ou, y avait-il une autre raison à ses traits tirés ? Je n'étais pas sûre d'aimer la réponse, et je n'oserais jamais poser la question de toute façon. Cela ne me regardait pas, et comme il me l'avait dit la dernière fois, nous n'étions pas amis.

Le cours fut un supplice et je bénis le ciel lorsque la sonnerie annonça la fin de l'heure. Je rangeai mes affaires mais je pouvais sentir un regard insistant sur moi et je relevai le visage pour voir Edward me dévisager.

-Est-ce que tu as choisi quelque chose, pour l'exposé ?

-Oui.

Il me regarda d'un air amusé et je soupirai.

-Et ? C'est quoi ?

-Les réactions enzymatiques du cycle de Krebs*

Il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

-C'est un bon choix.

-Tant mieux si ça te plait.

Je fourrai mon livre dans mon sac et balançai celui-ci sur mes épaules avant de me lever.

-Si tu es libre tout de suite, on peut commencer maintenant.

Je le dévisageai sans répondre et je devais avoir l'air d'une gourde car il fronça les sourcils et passa la main dans sa tignasse désordonnée. Il avait l'air nerveux tout à coup.

-Si tu as mieux à faire je…

-Non !

Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l'occasion de passer du temps avec lui.

-J'ai rien de prévu.

Un sourire éclaira son visage et je me sentis soulagée.

-On peut aller à la bibliothèque.

-Je préfère chez moi, mon père a des bouquins de bio et il y a toujours internet sinon.

Je crus que j'allais faire un arrêt cardiaque. Moi…chez Edward Cullen ! Je mourrais d'envie de voir où il vivait et entrer dans sa vie privée me rendait encore plus enthousiasme que si je m'apprêtais à voir Robert Pattinson, et croyez moi, j'adore ce mec !

-Heu…ouais pas de soucis, je te suis alors.

Il me fit un petit sourire et nous sortîmes de la classe pour nous diriger vers le parking. Nous montâmes chacun dans notre voiture et je le suivis jusqu'à chez lui.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire et que sa maison m'intimida. Elle était perdue au bout d'un chemin de bois et je n'aurais certainement jamais trouvé par moi-même. Elle était majestueuse et immense et même si je savais que sa famille avait de l'argent, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça.

Je stoppai ma vieille Chevrolet à côté de sa Volvo et attendis timidement qu'il vienne vers moi.

-Tu viens ? Mes parents ne sont pas là et le grand méchant loup ne rôde pas par ici à cette heure, il est encore trop tôt.

Il avait un petit sourire signe qu'il me charriait et je lui rendis un sourire crispé.

-Ta maison est très belle.

Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-Beaucoup trop grande à mon goût.

-C'est pas ce que tu dirais si tu devais partager la salle de bain avec mon père !

Il esquissa un petit sourire mais je trouvais qu'il y avait plus de tristesse que de gaieté sur son visage.

Nous traversâmes la salle à manger qui aurait pu faire pâlir n'importe quelle salle à manger de luxe et Edward me dirigea vers l'escalier.

-On va aller dans ma chambre, on sera plus à l'aise.

Mon cœur loupa un battement puis repartit à une vitesse folle. J'allais rentrer complètement dans l'intimité d'Edward, et même si je me doutais que je n'étais pas la première à venir ici, j'étais heureuse qu'il veuille bien me montrer le vrai visage d'Edward Cullen.

Il ouvrit la porte et me fit passer devant lui. Je pénétrai timidement à l'intérieur et la première chose que je pus voir était l'espace clair et lumineux qui envahissait la pièce. Les baies vitrées prenaient tout un pan de mur et on pouvait y voir le jardin, ainsi que la forêt qui la bordait, c'était calme et reposant.

La deuxième chose que je vis fut des étagères remplies de livres et de cd. Il avait l'air d'aimer la musique et la littérature et cela me gonfla le cœur, nous avions au moins un point en commun.

Je laissai tomber mon sac au pied du lit et je lui fis un timide sourire, alors qu'il me regardait attentivement.

-Ta chambre est impressionnante.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

Je m'approchai des étagères et détaillai quelques couvertures de livres.

-J'aimerais avoir au moins la moitié de tes bouquins, j'adore lire.

-Moi aussi, même si je lis beaucoup moins qu'avant.

Il s'approcha de son bureau et alluma son pc portable. J'allais m'approcher mais il le débrancha et l'apporta sur le lit. Il retira ses chaussures pour s'asseoir en tailleur et je fis comme lui, en essayant de ne pas penser que j'étais avec Edward, dans sa chambre, sur son lit.

Nous commençâmes nos recherches et je notais ce qu'il trouvait au fur et à mesure. Il imprima plusieurs documents et schémas et nous pûmes ainsi faire le plan de notre exposé.

Je terminais de noter un point, lorsqu'il posa l'ordi sur le lit et qu'il se leva pour fouiller dans son bureau. Il en tira un joint et je sentis une pointe de déception m'envahir.

-Je préférerais que tu attendes que je parte pour fumer s'il te plait.

Il se retourna pour me regarder.

-Pourquoi ?

Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de me demander pourquoi ? Je clignai des yeux et ancrai mon regard dans le sien.

-Je n'approuve pas que tu te drogues. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire que tu arrêteras si je te le demande donc je préfère ne pas voir.

Il haussa les épaules avant de mettre son pétard dans la poche de sa chemise.

-Très bien, mais de toute façon, il est sept heures, je pense qu'on peut arrêter là pour ce soir.

Je regardai son radio réveil et vis qu'il était effectivement l'heure pour moi de partir.

Je remis mes chaussures et rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée mais une question me taraudais et je ne pouvais pas partir sans a lui poser. Je stoppai donc au moment de franchir la porte et je pris mon courage à deux mains.

-Ton dernier joint, tu l'as fumé quand ?

Il fronça les sourcils et me dévisagea.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas parler de ça.

Je rajustai mon sac sur mon épaule pour me laisser le temps de trouver quoi dire.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas en parler, juste que je ne voulais pas voir.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en signe d'auto défense avant de répliquer.

-Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

-Ce n'est qu'une simple question Edward.

Il parut peser le pour et le contre puis il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humecter et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

-A la pause de seize heures.

Il dû se rendre compte de mon trouble car son visage afficha une mine soucieuse.

-Quoi ?

-Soit trois heures seulement.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Oui ? Et alors ?

-Tu es déjà en manque ou c'est par habitude ?

Son visage se fit plus dur et je compris qu'il ne répondrait pas cette fois.

-Tu devrais y aller, ton flic de père va t'attendre.

-Edward…

-Demain après les cours à la même heure. Bonne nuit Bella.

Son ton était sans appel, il me congédiait tout simplement.

-Bonne nuit Edward.

Je descendis les marches et montai dans ma voiture. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil sur la porte d'entrée avant de partir et fus déçu, il n'était déjà plus là.

*****

Je ne fis que le croiser dans les couloirs le lendemain, je n'avais pas eu cours avec lui. Le soir arriva rapidement et je me retrouvais devant chez lui, aussi timide que le premier soir, frappant doucement à sa porte d'entrée. Il arriva rapidement et me fit entrer. Son visage avait une expression neutre et je n'aurais pu dire s'il était content ou ennuyé que je sois là.

J'avais beaucoup réfléchi depuis le soir d'avant et je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je n'étais certaine que d'une seule chose, Edward n'était pas heureux, et il se droguait pour cette raison, pour oublier sa vie. La question était, pourquoi était-il malheureux ?

Je n'étais pas sûre d'en savoir un jour la raison, mais je devais essayer, je voulais l'aider à tout prix.

Nous montâmes dans sa chambre et nous travaillâmes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure du dîner. Il n'avait pas plus l'air défoncé que d'habitude mais il partit pourtant plusieurs fois dans ses pensées, et je dus, le faire revenir sur terre, en insistant légèrement sur mes questions.

Je remettais mon gilet lorsqu'il me posa une question qui me fit suspendre mon geste.

-Ca te dirait…de rester dîner avec moi ?

Je le fixai d'un air ahuri et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

-Non bien sûr, ton père t'attend.

Il secoua la tête et je pus l'entendre marmonner doucement « abruti », ce qui me fit sourire.

-En fait, il n'est pas là ce soir, il travaille tard.

Il releva la tête et se mordilla un peu la lèvre inférieure.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Donc…pourquoi pas ? Si ça ne dérange pas tes parents.

Il fit un vague geste de la main.

-Ils sont jamais là, je dois manger avec eux, environ une fois par semaine.

Cela me choqua légèrement. Je savais que ses parents étaient des gens importants, mais je ne savais pas qu'il négligeait leur seul enfant.

-Oh ! Ca doit être dur pour toi d'être si souvent seul.

Il haussa les épaules mais je pus voir une brève lueur de tristesse traverser son regard.

-J'ai l'habitude, et je fais ce que je veux comme ça.

-Comme te défoncer.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation mais je le vis se tendre et me fusillai mentalement. J'avais toujours le don de lui dire les choses avec tact ! Veuillez applaudir Bella Swan, la reine de la délicatesse !

Je tâchai de me reprendre.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

-Bien sûr que si !

Il me regardait intensément, j'étais incapable de détourner les yeux.

-Pourquoi ça à l'air de te toucher tellement ? La plupart des gens s'en foutent !

-Pas moi.

-Pourquoi ?

Parce que tu me plais ! C'est-ce que j'aurai voulu lui hurler, mais je ne le fis pas.

-Parce que c'est du gâchis ! Tu es intelligent, travailleur, gentil et tu détruis ta santé. Tu ne devrais pas t'infliger ça, c'est injuste !

Il avait l'air stupéfait par mon discours et il me regardait comme si j'étais un alien.

-Tu es…étrange !

Je grimaçai et soupirai.

-Ouais je sais. Ma mère dit que je suis une femme de quarante ans, dans le corps d'une ado.

-C'est une définition que j'approuve.

Je roulai des yeux et il rit un peu. J'aimais le voir rire, détendu.

-Viens, on va aller voir ce qu'il y a dans la cuisine.

Il souriait toujours en passant devant moi et je le suivis sans me faire prier.

La cuisine était le rêve de toute personne aimant cuisiner et je poussai un gémissement en y entrant.

Edward se retourna vers moi et me regarda d'un air étonné.

-Quoi ?

J'avançai un peu et fis glisser l'un de mes doigts le long du plan de travail.

-Je veux une cuisine comme ça !

-Je te la prête si tu veux.

Je sentis mon visage s'illuminer et Edward me fit son sourire de séducteur.

-Vraiment ? Je peux cuisiner ce soir ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je sais à peine faire cuire des pâtes, alors je t'en pries !

Je fis alors un geste qui nous surpris l'un comme l'autre, je lui sautais au cou.

Je le serrai un instant contre moi et me retirai, le rouge aux joues. Il avait l'air aussi gêné que moi et je pris sur moi afin de me diriger vers le frigo pour inspecter son contenu. Je fis de rapides calculs et me tournai vers lui.

-Quiche et salade, ça te va ?

Il acquiesça et s'installa au comptoir pour me regarder cuisiner. Le tout fut prêt en quarante cinq minutes et nous pûmes passer à table.

Je passais un bon moment. Edward avait de la conversation et nous parlâmes un peu de littérature et de musique. Il aimait le rock et le classique et je fus surprise lorsqu'il m'apprit qu'il jouait du piano depuis l'âge de quatre ans.

-Est-ce que je pourrais un jour t'entendre jouer ?

Il baissa la tête et trifouilla un peu sa salade.

-Je ne joue plus aussi souvent qu'avant, mais peut-être un jour.

J'acquiesçai et il me fit un petit sourire timide. Nous terminâmes notre repas et Edward reposa sa fourchette en soupirant.

-Je n'avais pas mangé autant depuis longtemps ! Je vais te kidnapper pour que tu me fasses tous les soirs la cuisine !

-J'aime cuisiner, donc ça sera un plaisir !

Il sourit puis bus une gorgée d'eau. Je pus voir que sa main tremblait et cela me préoccupa, il commençait à être en manque.

-Tu pourras venir manger chez moi aussi, je te ferai des lasagnes.

Il grimaça et je fronçai les sourcils.

-Si tu n'aimes pas les lasagnes je te ferai autre chose.

-Non c'est pas ça.

Il secoua un peu la tête.

-Alors quoi ?

-Ton père…

Je réfléchis un instant mais ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

-Tu sais il est cool, il ne te mangera pas.

Il baissa la tête avant de relever ses yeux sur moi.

-Bella je me drogue, et ton père le sait, ou du moins, il s'en doute.

-Oh ! J'y avais pas pensé.

J'avais murmuré mais je savais qu'il avait entendu. Je n'avais pas pensé au fait que mon père aurait fait une crise cardiaque s'il savait que je fréquentais un mec sous l'emprise de la drogue.

-On ne devrait pas devenir amis.

Je relevai les yeux et le dévisageai.

-On devrait faire notre exposé et s'en tenir là.

Je fus blessée par ses paroles. Je ne voulais pas être son amie, je voulais plus que ça même si je savais que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Croire qu'il allait tomber amoureux de moi et se soigner pour moi relevait de l'utopie, mais je voulais y croire quand même, on avait le droit de rêver.

-J'aime ta compagnie.

-Bella…

-Edward, ce que mon père ignore ne peut pas lui faire de tort ok ? Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, tu ne devrais pas être proche de moi.

-Laisse-moi seule juger de ça. Je n'approuve pas ta dépendance, mais je suis sûre que tu pourrais t'en sortir, si tu le voulais.

-Pourquoi faire ? Je ne souhaite pas m'en sortir Bella, je suis comme ça, c'est à prendre ou à laisser !

Son regard était dur et cela me lacérait le cœur. Je ne voulais pas cautionner le fait qu'il se droguait, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus m'éloigner de lui.

-Ne m'en veux pas d'essayer de te convaincre.

Il soupira et ferma un instant les yeux, il avait l'air las.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, mais je préfère que tu ne te fasses pas de fausses illusions.

-Très bien. Ne te drogues pas devant moi, c'est ma seule condition.

Il rouvrit les yeux et me fixa.

-Ok. Mais je persiste à dire que tu devrais t'éloigner, pour ton propre bien.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi tu sais !

-Tu devrais.

Il était sincère je le savais mais je m'en fichais à cet instant, je voulais être proche de lui. Nous nous fixâmes pendant un petit moment puis il se leva et débarrassa la table. Je l'aidai à tout ranger dans le lave vaisselle puis retournai chercher mes affaires dans sa chambre. Il m'attendait près de la porte d'entrée, les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur et il se retourna en m'entendant arriver.

-Demain même heure ?

-J'ai quelque chose de prévu demain.

-Oh !

Je fus déçue mais tâchai de ne pas le montrer.

-Très bien donc jeudi si tu es ok.

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est bon pour moi.

-Ok, on se voit en cours.

Il hocha la tête avant de se pencher sur moi et de m'embrasser doucement la joue.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes et je dus lutter pour ne pas tourner la tête afin de poser ma bouche sur la sienne.

Il se recula doucement et ouvrit un peu plus grande la porte afin de me laisser passer.

-A demain.

-Salut.

Je détalai sans demander mon reste, troublée, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Ce garçon était si contradictoire que j'en perdais mon latin. Il était tantôt ouvert, tantôt renfermé, gentil et une minute après dangereux. Il ne voulait pas que je sois son amie, mais il m'avait demandé de rester manger avec lui.

Je mentirais si je disais qu'il ne me déstabilisait pas.

Il avait l'air perdu, seul sans repères et je me promis de remédier à cela, je voulais qu'il sache qu'il pouvait compter sur moi.

Je me promis à cet instant d'y aller doucement avec lui.

*****

Le jeudi arriva rapidement et je me préparai à une nouvelle rencontre avec le mec qui hantait mes nuits.

Je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose. Edward m'obsédait et j'avais du mal à l'oublier plus de cinq minutes dans une journée. J'avais passé mon mercredi après midi avec Angela et Eric et ils m'avaient trouvé étrange et j'avais pu voir de la suspicion dans leurs regards. J'avais la tête ailleurs, perdue dans mes pensées, toutes remplies d'un garçon aux yeux vert émeraude.

Je le retrouvais en cours de littérature le matin et il me fit un petit sourire avant de plonger la tête dans un cahier, chose qu'il faisait dans la plupart des cours. Je me demandais comment il pouvait être si bon élève, tout en étant camé, et en passant tout son temps dans ce petit cahier bleu, sans rien écouter des cours.

Edward restait pour moi une délicieuse énigme.

J'allais sortir de la classe lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et je me retournai en sursautant.

Edward retira sa main et me lança un regard d'excuse.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ce n'est rien, tu m'as juste surprise.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste mécanique et je pus sentir sa nervosité. Il faisait ça lorsqu'il était nerveux.

-Hum… Pour ce soir, je termine à seize heures, on se rejoint chez moi ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et penchai ma tête sur le côté pour le détailler. C'était ce qui était convenu à la base et je ne compris pas pourquoi il avait besoin de me le préciser à nouveau.

-Y a pas de problème, c'est ce qu'on avait dit.

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, et j'aurais voulu lui hurler d'arrêter ça. Ce geste me rendait dingue, et je n'aurais souhaité qu'une seule chose, mordiller sa lèvre moi-même.

-Ouais bien sûr. A ce soir alors.

Il partit précipitamment et je me contentai de le regarder partir, perplexe.

Il était étrange mais c'était Edward. J'essayais de ne pas en comprendre la raison.

*****

J'ai attendu pendant une heure.

Ce petit saligaud m'avait posé un lapin et j'étais vraiment furieuse. Pourquoi prendre la peine de me rappeler notre rendez-vous si c'était pour me faire attendre comme une cruche ?

C'est avec une envie de lui faire bouffer ses dents que je remontai dans ma voiture et rentrai chez moi. Je n'avais pas son numéro de portable et c'était dommage car il aurait compris sa douleur ce sale petit camé !

Ok j'étais accroc à lui et je le désirai ardemment mais fallait pas pousser quand même, j'avais horreur qu'on se foute de moi.

Lorsque je le vis dans la cour le lendemain matin c'est d'une démarche énervée mais assurée que je me pointai devant lui.

-T'as pas oublié un truc hier soir ?

Il fronça les sourcils et me dévisagea.

-Bonjour à toi aussi !

-On devait se voir pour bosser, j'ai attendu pendant une heure Edward !

Il haussa les épaules.

-J'ai été retenu, je suis désolé mais j'ai pas ton numéro de portable.

-Retenu ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

-Non.

-Edward merde pourquoi tu as pris la peine de me rappeler le rendez-vous alors !

Il attrapa mon bras et me tira un peu à l'écart.

-J'étais défoncé et j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais mais je fus déçue, même s' il avait été honnête. Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête.

-Si tu me plantes à chaque fois, ça va pas le faire donc autant me le dire tout de suite.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre.

Je haussai les sourcils.

-Au moins tu es honnête.

-Ecoute on va faire du bon boulot ensemble, c'est sûr mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit je suis comme ça, c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Il me foutait hors de moi mais j'avais une envie furieuse de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Ce mec était un drogué notoire qui préférait se camer plutôt que d'assurer un rendez-vous qu'il m'avait lui-même proposé. Je sentis mon moral chuter au plus bas et cela me rendit un poil agressive.

-Essaie au moins d'être là quand tu me fixes un rendez-vous ok ? Ca devrait pas être trop dur même pour ton petit cerveau embrumé !

Il me fit un sourire en coin made in beau gosse et je dus me retenir de gémir.

-Tu es belle quand tu es en colère.

J'allais lui répliquer un truc mordant mais au son de ses paroles, mes propres mots restèrent coincés dans ma bouche. Je détestais être troublée, je détestais qu'il ait du pouvoir sur moi, et qu'il puisse s'en servir pour me déstabiliser. Je tâchai de me reprendre et le mieux pour ça fut le sarcasme. Je me penchai un peu sur lui et plissai des yeux pour mater ses pupilles.

-T'es toujours défoncé ?

Il eut un petit rire.

-Non ! J'ai pas besoin de ça pour être honnête. Tu es sexy quand tu es en boule.

Je hoquetai et serrai les poings.

-Ce soir, dix-sept heures chez toi.

Je pointai mon doigt sur son torse et lui tapai à chacun de mes mots.

-Si tu es en retard, j'aurai jamais été aussi sexy de ma vie.

-C'est une menace.

-Non, c'est une promesse.

Je fis demi-tour et partis en direction du bâtiment. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi et je me mis à marcher plus lentement tout en adoptant un brin de sensualité. Exprès, pour lui, et j'espérai qu'il appréciait le spectacle.

*****

Il était sagement assis sur les marches devant la maison lorsque j'arrivai chez lui pile à dix-sept heures. J'eus un petit sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu et il me le rendit un poil amusé.

-T'apprends vite !

Il haussa les épaules et me fit ce sourire en coin qui me laissait pantelante.

-J'étais tenté de te voir encore plus sexy que ce matin mais j'ai eu peur que tu sortes les griffes, et que tu abîmes mon si joli visage.

Je roulai des yeux et il éclata de rire. Ses yeux étaient brillants et je compris qu'il avait fumé, certainement avant mon arrivée.

Il était différent lorsqu'il venait de fumer, plus osé, plus joueur, plus provocateur. J'aimais ça dans un sens, et ça me tuait de l'admettre. Je détestais pourtant ce qu'il s'infligeait, mais son attitude de séducteur prenait le dessus sur le garçon timide et travailleur que j'avais pu voir les autres soirs, et les petits compliments déguisés qu'il lançait pour me draguer me plaisaient, même si j'avais du mal à en saisir le sens.

Je me rapprochai d'avantage et ancrai mon regard dans le sien.

-Tu as fumé.

-Tu es perspicace !

Je soupirai.

-Edward…

-Bella, je ne l'ai pas fait devant toi et c'était ta seule condition. Je suis tout à fait en état de bosser, si ça ne te convient pas on peut toujours reporter ça à plus tard, mais ça serait dommage.

Je secouai la tête. Si je devais annuler à chaque fois qu'il était camé alors autant me trouver un autre partenaire. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais en même temps je voulais rester, je voulais passer du temps avec lui, je voulais le voir évoluer autour de moi, pour mieux le comprendre.

-Ok je reste, mais si tu n'es pas en état je te fous la tête sous l'eau froide !

-Tu viendras avec moi dans la douche ?

Je plissai les yeux et il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

-Tu n'es qu'un pervers Edward !

-Détends toi je blague ! Quoi que…

Il se leva et je le poussai d'un geste rageur qui le fit se marrer encore plus. Il me rendait dingue, mais j'adorais ça.

Il n'avait pas menti et je ne fus même pas obligé de lui coller la tête sous l'eau. Nous avions travaillé pendant deux heures avant que je ne me lève pour partir et il m'avait raccompagné à sa porte, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. J'avais de nouveau eu droit à un baiser sur la joue. Son baiser pourtant était différent, plus doux, plus long, et bien plus proche de la commissure de mes lèvres que du centre de ma joue.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à savoir s'il jouait avec moi ou s'il avait envie de quelque chose, quelque chose de plus, comme ce que moi je voulais. J'espérais vraiment que ce n'était pas qu'un jeu pour lui, je n'étais pas sûre de le supporter.

Quinze jours que nous bossions ensemble. Quinze jours qu'il me rendait soit furieuse soit encore plus amoureuse. Il était un peu comme Dr Jekyll et Mister Hide et je ne savais jamais lequel des deux j'allais trouver en venant chez lui. Sa personnalité était tellement changeante qu'elle me donnait le tournis, j'étais le genre de fille à aimer la stabilité et Edward bouleversait ma vie et mes repères.

Il m'avait encore posé un lapin la semaine suivant le premier mais il s'était excusé avec une moue suppliante et une boite de macarons. Ce sale petit traitre savait que j'en raffolait puisque je lui avait dit le soir ou je lui avait fait la cuisine pour la première fois, et il s'en était servi contre moi. Je n'avais pas pu faire autrement, je lui avait pardonné.

Je ne l'avais pas vu en cours de la journée et je me demandais si il serait là et pas occupé je ne sais où à fumer un pette avec l'un de ses amis junkies.

J'étais mauvais langue, il était bien là.

Cela faisait deux heures que nous étions penchés sur nos travaux, deux heures qu'Edward était étrangement silencieux.

J'étais arrivée à l'heure et il m'avait accueilli aimablement avant de me faire monter dans sa chambre. Nous avions commencé à bosser puis au bout d'une heure, il était descendu nous chercher à boire, et il était revenu avec de la limonade et des cookies. Nous avions goûté puis bossé à nouveau. Il me parlait, il le fallait bien, mais rien ne sortait des limites de notre sujet et je commençais à m'inquiéter, j'avais l'impression d'être revenue à notre point de départ, sauf qu'il avait été bien plus ouvert et bavard le premier jour.

N'en pouvant plus je refermai le livre que je lisais et le fixai intensément. Il se retourna quelques secondes plus tard pour me regarder et il me sembla inquiet, nerveux.

-Quoi ?

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Je pus voir son trouble et cela renforça ma conviction. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es étrangement silencieux et je trouve ça…perturbant.

Il secoua un peu la tête avant de fixer ses genoux.

-Ca va. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

-Tu sais, si tu n'avais pas envie que je vienne, fallait me le dire Edward, on aurait remis ça à un autre jour.

Il releva enfin la tête pour me regarder.

-Je suis contente que tu sois là Bella, j'ai juste une baisse de régime.

-Est-ce que tu es…en manque ?

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux et je sus que j'avais touché un point sensible.

-Peut-être un peu, ouais.

Je soupirai et baissai les yeux à mon tour. Je détestai ça, je détestai ce qu'il s'infligeait.

-Je vais y aller.

Je me levai et renfilai mes converses avant de remettre mon livre de bio dans mon sac. Il se leva également et nous descendîmes l'escalier, sans échanger un mot.

J'avais juste tourné la poignée et ouvert légèrement la porte lorsqu'il la claqua avec la paume de sa main, son bras passant au dessus de mon épaule.

-Attends.

Je me retournai et appuyai mon dos contre la porte. Il était si proche de moi que je pouvais à peine bouger et je sentis mon cœur faire des bonds dans ma poitrine. Il s'approcha d'avantage en collant son corps contre le mien alors qu'il nichait son nez dans mes cheveux. Je n'osai plus faire un geste et je fermai les yeux un instant, pour les rouvrir alors que je sentais son nez descendre le long de ma tempe, pour arriver sur ma joue.

Il s'écarta légèrement pour ancrer son regard dans le mien et le désir et l'incertitude que je pus y lire me bouleversa. Sa main quitta la porte pour se poser dans mes cheveux et elle descendit lentement pour me caresser le visage, dans un geste lent et tendre, puis elle accrocha ma nuque.

Il dus lire de l'approbation dans mon regard car il approcha doucement ses lèvres des miennes, et y déposa un baiser furtif avant de se reculer légèrement et de me regarder à nouveau.

Son geste m'électrisa et je perdis la raison.

Je parcourus les quelques petits centimètres qui nous séparaient et l'embrassai à mon tour. Notre baiser fut d'abord timide puis Edward prit de l'assurance et m'embrassa plus fermement, collant son corps d'avantage contre le mien, passant sa main droite dans mon dos afin de presser ma taille contre lui.

Mes mains partirent à la rencontre de ses bras que je remontas doucement, pour finir par se crocheter autour de son cou.

Notre baiser se fit plus profond, plus sensuel, et lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, je lui donnai immédiatement accès à ma bouche. Sentir sa langue toucher la mienne me fit gémir et je me serais écroulée s'il ne m'avait pas tenu si fermement contre lui. Nous nous embrassâmes un moment et je dus mettre fin à notre baiser pour respirer, nous laissant hâletant, l'un contre l'autre.

Edward posa son front contre le mien et posa un petit baiser sur mes lèvres gonflées de plaisir.

-Je mourrais d'envie de faire ça.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et embrassai sa mâchoire.

-Tu n'as pas idée depuis quand j'attends ce moment.

Il se recula pour me regarder.

-Vraiment ?

Je hochai la tête et il me fit un sourire craquant.

-Depuis quand ?

Je baissai les yeux et je me sentis rougir. Il posa sa main sur mon menton et releva mon visage vers lui.

-Dis-moi.

-Le lendemain de mon arrivée au lycée, tu m'as frôlé à la cantine et j'ai su…que ce serait toi.

-Ce même jour on au eu un cours en commun, de littérature.

Je le regardai perplexe.

-C'est possible, je ne me rappelle plus bien.

-Moi je me rappelle. Tu portais une tunique bleue claire, et un jean slim rentré dans des bottes.

Je le dévisageai d'un air ahuri et un petit rire le secoua alors qu'il pressait doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes en un petit baiser.

-J'ai flashé sur toi, ce jour là.

-Sérieux ? Mais…Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me parler ?

Il haussa un peu les épaules.

-Tu avais tes amis, moi les miens. Et puis…tu sais ce que je suis.

-Ça n'aurait rien changé, regarde maintenant.

-Je le sais aujourd'hui. Mais il y a encore six mois, je ne pensais pas que tu me laisserais approcher trop près de toi.

Je renforçai ma prise sur son cou.

-Et bien tu as eu tord.

Il m'embrassa passionnément et je pus sentir la chaleur monter le long de mon corps. Je ne voulais plus jamais quitter ses bras, je voulais rester contre lui pour toujours.

Il rompit notre baiser et se recula légèrement tout en me tenant encore dans ses bras.

-Tu devrais y aller, il est tard.

Je grimaçai et soupirai.

-J'ai pas envie.

Il me fit un merveilleux sourire en coin qui me fit gémir.

-Ne me souris pas comme ça, sinon je ne partirai jamais.

Il fronça les sourcils et prit une mine sérieuse. Je roulai des yeux et lui donnai une petite tape.

-Idiot !

Il me relâcha et je repris mon sac que j'avais laissé tomber au sol.

-On se voit demain.

Il chopa mon bras afin de me retenir et me fixa d'un regard anxieux.

-On est ensemble toi et moi ?

Je lui fis un beau sourire avant de m'approcher et de déposer mes lèvres dans son cou.

-Bien sûr.

Un sourire illumina son visage et son regard pétilla de bonheur.

-Je t'attendrai sur le parking, près de ma voiture.

-Ok.

Je déposai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et descendis les marches pour rejoindre ma Chevrolet. Je braquai pour faire demi-tour et jetai un regard à la porte d'entrée. Il était toujours là et un sourire s'étira sur mon visage. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main qu'il me rendit, et je pris le chemin qui me ramènerait jusqu'à la route.

Je ne fis pas une seule fois attention au paysage, et c'est surprise que je stoppai ma voiture devant chez moi.

J'étais dans un état second proche de la béatitude.

Edward m'avait embrassé.

Edward voulait sortir avec moi.

Je n'aurai encore jamais cru ça possible il y a encore une semaine, mais je sortais avec Edward Cullen, et il avait flashé sur moi le jour même ou j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui.

Car oui, je ne pouvais plus douter de mes sentiments. J'aimais Edward, d'un amour rempli de passion et destructeur, un amour qui me ferait tout accepter de lui, même le fait qu'il se droguait.

Je comptais bien me servir de mon nouveau statut de petite amie pour le faire renoncer à la drogue, je ferai tout pour qu'il se sorte de ça.

Je fis le dîner et mon père me regarda d'une drôle de façon pendant tout le repas. N'en tenant plus, je lui demandai si quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Non tout va bien, mais toi ça va ?

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas-tu es différente, tu sembles plus heureuse.

Je luis fis un sourire.

-J'ai juste passé une bonne journée.

La meilleure depuis que je me trouvais ici, mais il n'avait pas à le savoir, surtout si ça concernait Edward !

-Tant mieux alors.

Il remit son nez dans son assiette et ne décrocha plus un mot. C'était comme ça entre nous, personne ne parlait pour ne rien dire et la vie était simple entre lui et moi.

Je débarrassai la table et lui fis un rapide baiser sur la joue qui sembla le surprendre avant de monter dans ma chambre.

Je ne rêvai que de mon petit ami cette nuit là.

Je me levai le lendemain matin de bonne humeur et prête à affronter cette journée. Je mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour me préparer mais je voulais me faire belle pour lui. J'enfilais la tenue que je portais le deuxième jour de mon arrivée au bahut et me maquillai légèrement tout en laissant mes cheveux lâchés. Je pris un rapide petit dej avant de filer en voiture jusqu'au lycée.

Lorsque j'arrivai sur le parking, il était déjà là. Je me garai à proximité et ma respiration s'accéléra et mon cœur prit un rythme effréné alors que je descendais de la voiture et que je me dirigeai vers lui.

Je fis rapidement les quelques pas qui nous séparaient et il m'accueillit avec ce sourire que j'aimais tant avant de m'attirer contre lui et de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Salut.

-Salut.

Ma voix me parut faible et il me fit un petit sourire timide.  
-Jolie tenue.

-Juste pour toi.

Il me fit un sourire éclatant avant de me serrer plus fort contre lui.

-Ca t'embête qu'on se montre ensemble ?

Je le regardai d'un air perplexe et il enchaîna.

-Les gens vont parler, et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois mal à l'aise.

Je haussai les épaules, et raffermis ma prise sur sa taille.

-Je m'en moque du moment que tu es avec moi.

Il me fit un sourire heureux et se pencha pour capturer mes lèvres avec les siennes. Il m'embrassa passionnément et j'eus du mal à me séparer de lui alors que la sonnerie du lycée retentissait.

Il me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers le bâtiment.

Toutes les personnes présentes sur le parking nous regardèrent passer, bouche bée. Les gens chuchotaient sur notre passage et je tâachai de ne pas écouter et de garder la tête haute. Je n'avais pas à rougir de mon amour pour Edward, et je remettrais à sa place chaque personne qui viendrait me faire chier avec ça.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver deux heures plus tard.

Je me dirigeais vers mon cours d'anglais lorsque Jessica m'apostropha dans le couloir.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Je me stoppai pour la regarder.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Jess !

Elle parut agacée et souffla bruyamment.

-Est-ce que tu sors avec Cullen ? Tout le monde ne parle que de ça !

-Et bien oui, je sors avec Edward, il est où le problème ?

-Le problème ? Le problème ? Le problème est que c'est un camé Bella !

Je pinçai les lèvres et m'incitais au calme.

-Je sais très bien ce qu'il est Jess.

-Tu acceptes ça ? Comment tu peux sortir avec lui ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas ok ! Reste en dehors de ma vie privé !

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et me fixa d'un air dégoûté.

-Je ne peux pas cautionner ça. Tu ne peux pas sortir avec un drogué Bella, tu fais partie des jeunes chastes ! Nous avons une réputation à préserver !

Je haussai les épaules.

-Très bien ! Railles moi du club, je m'en balance !

Elle parut furieuse et me jeta un regard noir.

-Parfait ! Mais ne viens pas pleurer pour qu'on te reprenne lorsqu'il t'aura largué dans quelques jours !

-Y a pas de risque !

Elle partit d'une démarche énergique et je roulai des yeux, avant de regarder autour de moi. Tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler et me dévisageait. Je repris ma route en soupirant, moi aussi j'étais énervée à présent.

Je fus soulagée lorsque je sortis de cours pour le déjeuner et qu'Edward m'attendait devant ma salle. Il me serra un instant contre lui avant de m'entraîner dans son sillage et de nous diriger vers la cafétéria. Nous primes de quoi nous nourrir puis il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et je le suivis. Je fus un peu gênée lorsqu'il stoppa devant la table où se trouvaient ses amis.

Il posa son plateau, me prit le mien qu'il posa également avant de m'attirer dans ses bras.

-Les gars je vous présente, Bella. Bella voilà Emmett, Rose, Jasper et Alice, Stefan, et Damon.

Alice sauta de sa chaise avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

-Bienvenue Bella !

Je lui rendis timidement son étreinte et elle me relâcha en me faisant un grand sourire. Je les connaissais tous bien sûr, mais je n'avais jamais parlé avec un seul d'entre eux. La rumeur disait que les filles étaient clean, mais je n'étais pas sûre. Ils m'accueillirent tous chaleureusement et je fus plutôt surprise de m'intégrer si bien dans leur petit groupe.

Edward me fit asseoir sur ses genoux et nous passâmes un bon moment, entre les rires des uns et les blagues des autres. De loin, personne n'aurait pu croire que la moitié de notre groupe se droguait.

Les jours se transformèrent en semaine et j'appris à connaître les amis d'Edward. Mes propres amis m'avaient tourné le dos, sauf Angela et Eric et si cela m'avait peiné au début, maintenant je m'en foutais.

Les filles ne se droguaient pas, et faisaient tout pour que les garçons arrêtent. Elles n'étaient pas si différentes de moi, nous étions toutes les trois tombées amoureuses d'un garçon à problèmes et cela nous avait beaucoup rapproché. Je pouvais dire sans me tromper qu'elles étaient devenues de très bonnes amies.

Les garçons étaient sympas avec moi. Jasper était sans doute celui qui était le moins accroc et qui s'en sortait le mieux au grand soulagement d'Alice. Emmett et Edward se valaient, et Rose tout comme moi savait que cela serait dur de les faire décrocher. Ils minimisaient les drogues dures, et c'était surtout des joints mais je savais qu'Edward était accroc. Damon est Stefan était les deux pires et j'étais certaine que l'un des deux finiraient par faire une overdose.

Edward faisait des efforts, pour moi, mais je savais qu'il fumait toujours, et j'avais du mal à le quitter le soir, car je savais qu'aussitôt que je fermais la porte, il s'allumait un pétard.

Il ne fumait jamais devant moi.

Il était venu une fois me chercher complètement défoncé et j'avais refusé de le voir. Il avait hurlé puis tempêté puis supplié et même si je pleurais je n'avais pas cédé et il était reparti seul. Heureusement pour moi que mon père était absent ce jour là, il ne savait toujours rien de notre relation.

Edward était revenu le lendemain, en me suppliant de lui pardonner. Il avait pleuré, j'avais pleuré, puis j'avais cédé sous la promesse de ne plus jamais le voir comme ça.

Il avait promis. Je lui avais pardonné.

Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas continuer, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'aimer.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que nous sortions ensemble, et c'était les vacances d'été. L'exposé que nous avions rendu à notre prof de bio avait été un succès et nous avions eu une note excellente.

J'avais encore du mal à croire que c'était la bio qui nous avait rapproché. J'aurais pu remercier notre prof en lui baisant les pieds mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'il comprenne mon geste.

Je passai tout mon temps avec Edward pendant que mon père partait au travail ou à la pêche.

J'avais rencontré deux fois ses parents, et ils s'étaient montrés cool et ils avaient eu l'air content de me connaître. Deux fois seulement, en un mois.

J'avais une nouvelle philosophie de vie, laisser Edward seul le moins possible, afin qu'il ne puisse pas fumer.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvai un samedi soir à lui faire la cuisine, alors que mon père croyait que je dormais chez Angela. Je pouvais dire merci à mon amie qui me couvrait la plupart du temps, je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Edward plongea le doigt dans ma préparation et je lui mis une petite tape sur la main.

-On touche pas Monsieur Cullen !

Il haussa un sourcil avant de porter son doigt à sa bouche et de sucer doucement. Il me regardait intensivement et je roulai des yeux, alors que je sentais une douce chaleur naitre dans le creux de mes reins.

-Arrête ça Edward.

Il prit un air innocent qui me fit sourire.

-Je n'ai rien fait !

-Ouais c'est ça !

Il me tentait de plus en plus ces derniers temps et je savais qu'il avait envie de moi, autant que j'avais envie de lui. Nos caresses se faisaient plus poussées, plus sensuelles et nous avions franchi la troisième étape il y a quelques jours, et je sentais au fond de moi qu'il ne restait que quelques heures avant que je ne lui donne ma virginité.

Je sais que je m'étais toujours promis de ne pas aller trop vite, de bien réfléchir et de prendre mon temps pour être sûre que la personne avec qui je le ferais serait le bon, mais je savais également que cette personne était Edward.

Je l'aimais, et il m'aimait j'en avais la certitude.

Je ne voulais pas penser à autre chose qu'à son amour pour moi.

Notre dîner terminé, Edward me proposa un film et j'acceptais avec joie, j'avais encore besoin d'un petit temps de répit.

La vérité était que je flippais. Je savais que je n'étais pas la première pour lui et j'avais peur de souffrir de la comparaison, de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas lui donner du plaisir.

C'était ridicule, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Il mit Alice aux pays des merveilles de Tim Burton et je me laissai aller contre lui, posant mon front dans le creux de son cou.

Je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer sur l'histoire. J'étais bien trop obsédée par la main d'Edward qui caressait avec flegme mes cheveux et lorsqu'il stoppa et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe, je n'y tins plus et embrassai à mon tour sa mâchoire. Je relevai un peu mon visage et il m'embrassa passionnément sur la bouche sa main gauche sur ma nuque afin de me serrer d'avantage contre lui, comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille.

Je lui rendis son baiser avec la même énergie et je m'entendis gémir lorsqu'il lorsque sa main parcouru doucement mon corps pour se placer sur le haut de ma cuisse, près de l'aine, au plus proche de mon intimité.

Je rompis notre baiser et basculai la tête en arrière alors qu'il parsemait mon cou de petits baisers. Lorsqu'il lécha ma jugulaire et qu'il frotta mon intimité de sa main à travers mon jean, j'étais déjà plus que prête pour lui et je crus défaillir.

-Edward.

Il releva la tête et ancra son regard dans le mien.

-J'ai envie de toi Bella, mais on peut encore attendre si tu n'es pas prête.

Il me laissait le choix et je ne l'en aimais que d'avantage sur l'instant.

-Non. Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, je te veux, ce soir.

Il me fit un sourire et déposa un petit baiser sur ma bouche avant de se lever et de me tendre la main. Je l'attrapa et il nous dirigea au travers de la maison, jusqu'à sa chambre. Il me fit entrer puis ferma la porte à clé avant de me pousser contre celle-ci, et d'attaquer mes lèvres avec ardeur.

Je me sentis frissonner entre ses mains qui allaient et venaient partout sur moi, me laissant haletante, dans l'attente de plus encore. Plus, je voulais plus.

Il descendit ses mains le long de mon dos avant de se positionner sur mes fesses qu'il empoigna, avant de me faire décoller du sol. J'entourai sa taille de mes jambes et il avança doucement jusqu'à son lit. Il m'y coucha avec mille précautions et je me sentis aimée et désirée, choyée comme une petite chose fragile. Il faisait attention à moi et j'aimais ça.

Il se positionna à mes côtés et entrepris de défaire ma chemise, doucement. Il ouvrit un bouton et embrassa le petit morceau de peau que son geste avait rendu apparent, et il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement ouverte. J'avais de plus en plus chaud et je me demandai si je pourrais exploser avant qu'il ne soit en moi.

Il se positionna entre mes jambes et après avoir mis ses mains de chaque côtés de mes flancs, il lécha consciencieusement mon nombril me faisant gémir de plaisir. Il traça ensuite la ligne de mon jean avec sa langue et je crus devenir dingue, je pourrais mourir entre ses bras.

Il ouvrit les boutons de mon fute et embrassa chastement le haut de ma culotte avant de faire descendre mon jean le long de mes jambes. J'avais mis un string et je remerciais silencieusement Alice de m'avoir traîné de force dans une boutique de lingerie.

Il embrassa religieusement l'intérieur de mes cuisses avant de remonter doucement le long de mon corps et de me soulever légèrement afin de retirer complètement ma chemise. Je me retrouvai donc en sous vêtement devant mon amour et il me fit un petit sourire avant de tracer une ligne imaginaire le long de mon sein droit.

-Tu es magnifique.

Je me relevai encore un peu et embrassai ses lèvres avant de faire remonter son tee-shirt le long de ses cotes. Il leva les bras et je l'aidai à le retirer alors qu'il le jetai un peu plus loin sur le sol. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son jean noir qu'il retira rapidement avant de se retrouver presque nu, avec juste son boxer qui ne cachait plus rien de l'effet que je pouvais lui faire.

Je me sentis rougir et je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure alors qu'il s'approchait doucement de moi pour me recoucher sur le lit. Il caressa un moment ma poitrine avant de défaire l'attache de mon soutien gorge et de prendre l'un de mes tétons dans sa bouche. Mon corps s'arqua et je passai ma main droite dans ses cheveux alors qu'il léchait et torturait mon sein de manière délicieuse.

Sa main gauche glissa le long de mon corps avant de passer la barrière de ma culotte et je m'entendis gémir plus fort alors qu'il caressait mes plis chauds et trempés de désirs, juste pour lui. Il titilla mon petit bouton de plaisir avant d'enfoncer deux doigts en moi et je resserrai mes jambes que je frictionnai entre elles, dans l'espoir de ressentir encore d'avantage.

-Edward j'en peux plus, fais moi l'amour.

Il retira sa main et je grognai un peu de frustration ce qui le fit rire.

Il retira son boxer pendant que je jetai mon string au loin et il tira un petit carré d'argent de sa table de chevet avant de l'enfiler sur son sexe tendu et de se positionner sur moi à nouveau.

-Ca va faire un peu mal.

-Je le sais, juste fais le.

Il murmura « je t'aime » contre mes lèvres avant de s'enfoncer en moi.

La douleur fut vive et je ne pus retenir un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il rompit le dernier rempart de ma virginité. Il se figea et ancra un regard inquiet dans le mien.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, donne moi…deux minutes.

Il patienta en me donnant des baisers sur le visage et lorsque je me sentis prête, je bougeai légèrement et il débuta un lent va et vient. La douleur se transforma peu à peu en plaisir et je me perdis dans l'intensité du moment. Mon corps accompagnait chacun de ses coups de reins et il augmenta le rythme lorsqu'il comprit que la douleur avait laissé sa place au plaisir.

La sensation de l'avoir en moi était un délice. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir qu'il y ait plus grand plaisir sur terre que celui qu'il était entrain de me donner et lorsqu'il releva mes jambes plus haut pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi, il ne me fallut que quelques va et vient supplémentaires pour que j'explose dans un tourbillon orgasmique qui me fit hurler son prénom.

Il me suivit quelques secondes plus tard et le voir jouir était aussi bon que ma propre jouissance.

Il se laissa retomber doucement sur moi en prenant soin de ne pas m'écraser et roula sur lui-même pour m'entraîner dans ses bras, contre son torse. Il se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser et je lui rendis son baiser doucement, amoureusement.

-Merci Edward, je t'aime.

-Non Bella, merci à toi de m'aimer alors que je ne te mérite pas.

-Ne gâche pas tout mon amour, je t'aime et tu mérites toi aussi notre bonheur.

Il me fit un triste sourire.

-Bien.

Il me serra dans ses bras et je lui rendis son étreinte.

Nous venions de faire l'amour pour la première fois, et c'était encore meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu rêver

Je vivais sur un petit nuage. Bien sur il restait quelques zones d'ombres au tableau mais j'étais heureuse, plus que je ne l'avais jamais été dans la vie.

Edward était tout ce que je voulais, tout ce que je désirai, et il était adorable, gentil avec moi et il était pour mon grand bonheur, un amant merveilleux.

Je savais bien que la drogue posait un problème je ne me voilai pas la face, mais il faisait des efforts, et j'avais bon espoir qu'il s'en sorte de son plein gré, sans être obligé de se séparer pour qu'il aille en cure.

Je n'avais pas envisagé que les choses se passeraient autrement.

Je passai la journée avec Angie que j'avais pas mal délaissé ces derniers temps et lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé de venir la voir, je n'avais pas pu lui dire non. Edward m'avait dit qu'il passerait la journée avec Emmett et Jasper à jouer aux jeux vidéo et même si j'étais presque certaine qu'il fumerait une fois avec ses amis, il m'avait promis d'y aller mollo, et je l'avais cru.

Il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un drogué.

Lorsque mon portable sonna, Angela venait juste de nous commander un énorme milk-shake à la fraise, nous étions allés faire un tour à Port Angeles.

C'était Rosalie et comme je ne devais la voir que ce soir avec les autres, je me mis à flipper, consciente que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Allo ?

-C'est moi Rose, il faut que tu viennes chercher Edward chez Stefan.

-Quoi ? Mais il devait aller chez Em !

-Oui je sais mais Jasper m'a appelé, ils ont changé leur plan et ils ont terminé chez Stefan.

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Si. Ces crétins ont sniffé de la coke, Jaz a essayé de les dissuader mais tu connais Stefan, il n'a rien pu faire.

Je me mis à jurer entre mes dents. J'allais tuer ce petit crétin arrogant pour avoir droguer mon petit ami.

-Ils sont défoncés Bella, et comme ils étaient venus avec la Volvo et que j'ai ma voiture…

-J'ai compris, je vais demander à Angie de me déposer.

-Je reste là en attendant, de toute façon, ils ne vont pas aller bien loin.

-Ok j'arrive.

Je demandai à Angela de m'accompagner chez Stefan et elle le fit sans me poser de questions. Nous ne parlâmes que très peu dans la voiture, j'étais préoccupée et Angela était assez cool pour respecter mon silence. Je descendais de voiture lorsqu'elle m'agrippa le bras.

-Bella je vais être honnête, je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Tu ne devrais pas, je vais bien.

Elle soupira.

-Je sais, et je sais aussi que tu aimes Edward mais…c'est juste, fais attention à toi ok ?

-Merci Angie d'être une si bonne amie, et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça va s'arranger, je le sais.

Elle hocha la tête et je refermai la portière de la voiture et attendis qu'elle s'éloigne avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de la maison de Stefan. Rose fut ravie de me voir et me serra dans ses bras en fondant en larmes.

-J'en peux plus Bella ! Je supporte plus tout ça !

Je la serrai un instant contre moi.

-Je sais, ça va aller.

Nous nous dirigeâmes bras dessous dessus vers les garçons et le spectacle me serra le cœur. Emmett était étalé sur le canapé et battait la musique de ses mains comme un chef d'orchestre. Damon et Stefan dansaient en tournant en rond au milieu de la pièce et mon ange était assis en tailleur sur le sol, sa tête dodelinant au son de la musique. Jasper était assis sur un fauteuil et se leva.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de les arrêter mais bon…j'ai préféré rester avec eux pour les surveiller.

-T'as bien fait, merci de nous avoir prévenu Jaz.

-Je vais vous aider à les mettre dans la voiture.

Je m'approchai d'Edward et me mis accroupie à sa hauteur pour qu'il ne puisse pas me louper. Un merveilleux sourire se dessina sur son visage et il porta sa main droite à mon visage.

-Salut ma princesse !

-Salut. On va rentrer bébé d'accord ?

Son sourire se transforma en moue coquine.

-Je veux un câlin d'amour.

Je roulai des yeux. Même défoncé, il ne perdait pas le nord.

-Ok à la maison hein ! Allez viens !

Je l'aidai à se lever et Jasper m'aida à l'installer dans la voiture. Je dis rapidement au revoir à Rose puis pris la route en direction de chez les Cullen.

Je roulais depuis dix minutes environ lorsque je pus voir une voiture de police se poster derrière moi et mettre le gyrophare. Je regardai par le rétro et la panique commença à m'envahir, c'était mon père, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui échapper.

C'est dépité que je me rangeai sur le bas côté et descendis ma vitre. Je le vis sortir de sa voiture et se diriger doucement vers moi. Est-ce que je pourrais repartir à toute vitesse sans qu'il ne me voie au volant ? Non, même pas en rêve, la panique me rendait débile !

Il stoppa à ma hauteur et me regarda, incrédule.

-Salut papa.

-Bella ? Pourquoi tu conduis cette voiture ?

Il regarda mon voisin et je vis son visage se durcir. Je compris qu'il se doutait de pourquoi c'était moi qui conduisais la voiture d'Edward et je sus que je ne m'en sortirai pas avec une pirouette cette fois.

-Edward n'es pas bien, je le ramène chez lui.

Mon père me jeta un regard furieux avant de reporter son attention sur mon petit ami.

-Pas bien, tu parles! Avec quoi il s'est camé ?

Je tachai de prendre une moue suppliante.

-Papa, s'il te plait, je voudrai juste le ramener.

Mon père me détailla un moment puis la fureur quitta son visage pour laisser place à l'horreur.

-Ne me dis pas que tu sors avec lui !

Je ne trouvais rien à dire et il comprit tout de suite, mon silence était éloquent. Je le vis agripper fortement l'encadrement de fenêtre de la voiture et son visage vira au blanc, ce qui me fit fortement flipper.

-Papa…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a pris ?

Je ne voulais pas répondre, j'avais peur qu'il me fasse une crise cardiaque. En même temps je comprenais sa réaction. Il venait de se rendre compte que sa fille unique sortait avec un camé, et n'importe quel père, flic ou pas, aurait réagit pareil.

-Bella, qu'est qu'il a pris !

-Cocaïne.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour mon père puisse me regarder avec un mélange de dégout et de déception.

-Descends de la voiture.

-Papa…

-Bella descends de la voiture !

J'enlevai ma ceinture de sécurité et fis ce qu'il m'ordonnait. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et regarda attentivement mes yeux. Je me dégageai brutalement et reculai d'un pas.

-Je ne me drogue pas je te signale !

-Permets-moi d'en douter ! Bon sang moi qui croyais que ma fille avait du bon sens ! Comment tu peux sortir avec…ça !

L'entendre insulter Edward me fit voir rouge.

-Je t'interdis de le juger papa, tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais rien !

-Ce que je sais c'est qu'il se drogue Bella et que tu le cautionnes !

-Je ne cautionne rien du tout papa, j'essaye de l'aider et il va mieux !

Mon père éclata d'un rire ironique et secoua la tête.

-Bien sûr ! Il va tellement mieux qu'il est raide défoncé à la cocaïne dans sa voiture !

Je ne savais pas quoi répliquer car il avait raison dans un sens. Je me leurrais en croyant pouvoir faire décrocher Edward, il avait besoin d'une aide professionnelle, il avait besoin d'une cure.

-Je le coffre.

Je relevai les yeux sur mon père alors qu'il faisait le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte du passager. Je la rejoignis en trébuchant et me postai devant celle-ci avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la poignée.

-Tu ne peux pas !

-Bella, il est mineur et drogué.

-Mais c'était moi qui étais au volant tu n'as aucun motif pour ça !

-Il faut que ça cesse Bella, il a besoin d'aide. Une autre aide que la tienne.

Je sentis les larmes déborder et rouler sur mes joues.

-Laisse-moi juste le ramener, je t'en prie.

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est non. Je vais prévenir ses parents, il faut qu'ils ouvrent les yeux sur la situation.

-Dans ce cas, tu m'emmènes moi aussi.

Il parut agacé et me regarda avec exaspération.

-Bella, ne me rends pas les choses plus compliquées.

-Je conduisais la voiture, si tu l'arrêtes alors tu dois m'embarquer moi aussi.

Mon père grogna mais je me mis d'avantage devant la portière et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. Je ne le laisserais pas faire sans me battre, il allait devoir me faire bouger par la force.

-Je ne crois pas que tu te rendes compte de la situation jeune fille !

-Je me rends parfaitement compte de la situation papa ! Mais je l'aime, et que ça te plaise ou non, je viens.

Il poussa un gémissement, puis me jeta un regard mauvais.

-Parfait ! Tu conduis jusqu'à la maison, nous allons chez nous. Je vais appeler ses parents pour qu'ils viennent.

J'aurais voulu faire la danse de la joie et je dus me retenir. Mon père vis mon expression changer car il me sermonna.

-C'est contre la procédure, je le fais pour toi, et uniquement pour toi. Mais à la moindre tentative de fuite de sa part, je le fous au trou, c'est clair ?

-Très clair.

Il partit en grommelant et je repris ma place dans la Volvo en soupirant de soulagement.

Edward se tourna vers moi et me fis un petit sourire.

-Ma princesse ! Tu es là !

Il était toujours défoncé et il n'avait rien vu ou rien compris de mon échange avec mon père.

-Je suis là mon amour. On va aller chez moi d'accord ?

Il se contenta de me sourire et je démarrai la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison nous prit quinze minutes et même si nous étions chez moi et pas au commissariat, mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, j'ignorais comment tout ça allait finir.

Mon père aida Edward à descendre de la voiture et le traîna à l'intérieur sans ménagement. J'aurai voulu protester mais je me retins. Il le fit asseoir sur le canapé sans délicatesse et me jeta un regard noir avant de se diriger vers le téléphone qui trônait dans la cuisine.

Edward me jeta un regard curieux mais je me contentai de m'asseoir près de lui et de le prendre dans mes bras. Il s'endormit en moins de cinq minutes. Sa tête reposait sur mes cuisses et je lui caressai doucement les cheveux lorsque mon père revint au salon et se laissa choir dans le fauteuil en face de moi.

-Ses parents arrivent, ils seront là dans une heure environ.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête et il me fixa. Son regard sur moi me mettait mal à l'aise et la déception que je pus lire dans ses yeux me peina.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçu papa. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

Il soupira et frotta un peu son front.

-On aurait pu en parler, si tu étais venue me voir.

-Tu aurais hurlé, et tu m'aurais interdit de le voir.

Il grimaça et je sus que j'avais touché juste.

-Bella comment veux-tu que je prenne la chose ?

-Je te demande d'avoir confiance en moi. Edward peut s'en sortir, je le sais, il me l'a promis.

-Bella les drogués promettent tous qu'ils vont s'en sortir, et très peu décrochent.

-Edward est différent. Papa, il est intelligent, c'est un excellent élève et il est adorable et gentil avec moi.

-Il n'est pas équilibré Bella, une personne équilibrée ne se drogue pas.

-Ses parents le laissent seul du matin au soir, il ne les voit que très rarement. Il est malheureux et il a commencé à se droguer pour attirer leur attention mais ça n'a rien changé. Ils n'ont même rien remarqué. Si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un, alors fais le sur M. et Mme Cullen !

Il me dévisagea et reporta ensuite son regard sur mon ange qui dormait toujours sur moi.

-Il est vrai que ce sont des gens importants qui ont peu de temps libre mais…

-Edward est toujours seul ! Ils ne mangent avec lui qu'un soir par semaine ! Ils ont loupé son dernier anniversaire ! Ce n'est pas sa faute papa. D'accord il a eu tort de commencer la drogue mais il voulait juste que ses parents lui montrent un peu d'intérêt, même par des punitions. Il ne voulait pas devenir un camé, mais ensuite…une chose en entraînant une autre, il est devenu dépendant.

Il ne répliqua pas et aucun de nous deux ne parla jusqu'à l'arrivée des parents d'Edward.

Mon père se leva lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte parla sans me regarder.

-Je vais les faire attendre à la cuisine. Réveille-le .

-Laisse-moi le temps de lui expliquer la situation.

Il hocha juste la tête et partit dans le couloir. Je pus entendre la voix paniquée de la mère d'Edward avant que mon père ne les installe à la cuisine, et ne ferme la porte.

Je caressai doucement les cheveux de mon ange en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Il poussa un petit gémissement avant d'ouvrir faiblement un œil qu'il referma aussi sec.

-Edward, mon amour, il faut te réveiller.

Il soupira et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il me fit un petit sourire et passa sa main droite sur son visage.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Dix-huit heures.

-Je dors depuis quand ?

-Ça fait une heure.

Il ouvrit plus grand les yeux et se redressa doucement en regardant autour de lui d'une façon un peu confuse.

-Pourquoi on est chez toi ?

-De quoi tu te souviens ?

Il fronça les sourcils et je vis qu'il réfléchissait.

-J'étais avec Emmett, Damon et Stefan, et on s'est fait un rail de coke.

Je vis le sang déserter son visage et il se retourna vers moi avec une mine inquiète.

-Je suis désolé Bella. J'ai pas d'excuse, je me suis laisser tenté.

Je lui fis un sourire triste.

-Je sais.

-Pardon, je voulais pas te faire de peine.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas ça le plus urgent. Tes parents sont là.

-Qu-quoi ?

Il avait l'air si pâle tout d'un coup que je crus qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Je fus forcée de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Il m'écouta sans broncher et une fois terminé, il se pencha en avant afin de mettre son visage dans ses genoux en gémissant.

-Je crois que je vais vomir.

Je posai ma main sur son dos et lui caressai en de petits gestes apaisants. Il se releva quelques minutes plus tard et me serra fortement contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire.

-On va s'en sortir.

-Ils vont me séparer de toi.

Je desserrai son étreinte et ancrais mon regard dans le sien.

-Je ne les laisserai pas faire. Je t'aime Edward, et je promets de ne jamais te quitter.

Il me serra à nouveau avec force contre lui et nicha son visage dans mon cou.

-Je t'aime aussi.

C'est ainsi que mon père nous trouva, accroché l'un l'autre.

-Edward, tes parents veulent te parler.

Edward soupira et se détacha de moi doucement. Nous allions nous lever mais mon père secoua la tête.

-Pas toi Bella, tu restes ici.

J'allais protester mais Edward m'arrêta.

-Ca va aller Bella.

Il déposa un bref baiser sur ma joue sous les grognements de mon père et se leva pour se rendre d'un pas las dans la cuisine. Il me fit un timide sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Ce fut les dix minutes les plus longues de ma vie.

Je loupai une partie de la conversation mais j'en entendis tout de même l'essentiel. Je pus entendre Esmée élever la voix, puis Carlisle, pour finir par mon ange qui débitait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Mon père était avec eux et je lui en voulais de pouvoir assister à la scène alors que j'étais confinée au salon. Je comptais tout de même sur lui pour arrondir les angles.

Je me levai d'un bond lorsqu'Edward cria à ses parents de le laisser seul et je pus voir Madame Cullen sortir de la cuisine en larmes, soutenue par son mari, mon père fermant la marche.

Ils revirent au salon et ils se mirent assis sur le canapé alors qu' Esmée sanglotait doucement. Mon père me fit un petit signe de tête.

-Va le voir.

Je ne me fis pas prier et filai comme une flèche vers la cuisine.

Edward était avachi sur la table de la cuisine, sa tête dans ses bras et il pleurait en silence. Seules ses épaules secouées de spasmes le trahissaient et je m'approchai doucement afin de poser une main sur son épaule. Il tressaillit et je renforçai ma prise.

-C'est moi mon amour.

Il releva doucement la tête et se colla contre moi, son visage sur mon ventre et encercla ma taille de ses bras, me serrant contre lui, avec l'énergie du désespoir. J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux tout en le câlinant doucement, en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer puis il se recula un peu et me fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Ca va ?

-Non, mais ça devait arriver je suppose.

Il soupira et resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille.

-Je suis sûre que ça va aller.

Je tournai la tête alors que la porte s'ouvrait et mon père prit une chaise afin de s'installer en face de nous. Il nous fixa un moment puis passa une main sur son visage d'un geste las. J'entendis une voiture démarrer et je jetai un coup d'œil à la fenêtre pour voir la voiture des parents d'Edward s'éloigner doucement.

-Tes parents sont partis. Ta mère va prendre quelques jours de congés jusqu'à ce que ton père trouve une place dans un centre de cure.

Edward ne répondit pas et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. J'avais redouté ce moment, le moment où l'on me dirait qu'il fallait que nous nous séparions, pour que mon ange parte se soigner.

Je sentis les larmes monter et je nichai mon visage dans le cou d'Edward alors qu'il me caressait doucement les cheveux.

-Il faut bien que vous compreniez que c'est la cure ou le centre de redressement pour mineur. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

-Merci.

Je redressai la tête et dévisageai Edward puis mon père qui parut aussi surpris que moi.

-Merci de ne pas m'avoir arrêté et de m'avoir laissé une seconde chance.

-Je l'ai fait surtout pour Bella s'il faut que je sois honnête.

-Je vous remercie tout de même.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et il esquissa un petit sourire.

-Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour m'en sortir, pour toi.

-Je le sais.

-Il n'y aura pas d'autre chance Edward.

Mon amoureux regarda mon père et acquiesça.

-Je le sais, et je n'en aurai pas besoin.

Mon père hocha la tête.

-Comme c'est les vacances scolaires et que ta mère prend des congés, nous avons convenu avec tes parents que Bella pourrait rester avec toi le temps que tu partes en cure. Mais sous certaines conditions. Interdiction de sortir, de se droguer ou de voir l'un de tes amis.

Edward et moi le dévisagions d'un air ahuri qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

-Nous préférons cette solution à une éventuelle fugue que vous pourriez concocter pour vous retrouver. Je pense que vous ne le méritez ni l'un ni l'autre mais bon, je préfère ça plutôt que de devoir vous mettre en cellule ou de vous courir après dans toute la ville. Ca vous va ?

Nous hochâmes la tête en même temps et mon père roula des yeux. Il décroisa ses bras de sa poitrine et tendis un doigt menaçant dans ma direction.

-Quant à toi jeune fille, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, tu es privée de sortie, jusqu'à tes trente ans. Tes sorties se feront exclusivement pour aller voir Edward en cure lorsqu'il aura le droit d'avoir de la visite, rien de plus.

-D'accord.

Je l'avais mérité et il ne me privait pas de voir Edward, je pouvais déjà être contente de ça.

-Très bien. Va préparer quelques affaires, la mère d'Edward vous attend.

Nous nous levâmes et je demandai à mon amoureux de passer devant. Je stoppai vers mon père et déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

-Merci papa.

Il se contenta de grogner et je le quittai pour monter à l'étage.

Je mis quelques vêtements dans un sac et nous reprîmes la Volvo pour nous rendre chez Edward. Sa mère nous accueillit en pleurant et ils eurent une nouvelle conversation qui se termina par une étreinte et je sus que ça irait maintenant, que ses parents avaient enfin compris.

Je ne restai pas longtemps chez les Cullen, Edward partit pour Seattle trois jours plus tard. Il était temps car il était sérieusement en manque et il commençait à devenir désagréable, même avec moi.

Le premier mois fut le plus dur. Il n'avait pas le droit de m'appeler, ni de me voir, et je crus que j'allais devenir cinglée, je détestais ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait. J'avais supervisé sa vie pendant un mois, me souciant de lui presque à chaque minute et ne pas savoir comment il s'en sortait me rendait dingue.

Nous retrouvailles furent remplies de joies et d'émotions. Nous pleurâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre et je fus soulagée lorsque je vis qu'il allait mieux.

Je pus le voir le week-end après ça et il sortit au bout d'un mois et demi. Il avait passé presque trois mois en cure.

Nous avions repris les cours et je me fis une joie de lui donner des cours particuliers pour qu'il rattrape son retard.

Notre couple fut encore plus solide après ça. Nous ne nous quittions que très rarement, et nous passions notre temps collés l'un à l'autre, soit chez lui, soit chez moi, avec l'accord de nos parents.

Edward bénéficiait d'une surveillance constante pour lui éviter de replonger mais cela ne semblait pas le perturber, il était juste heureux d'être avec moi, ou que ses parents qui avaient allégé leur charge de travail s'occupent enfin de lui.

J'avais confiance en lui et en l'avenir, et tant que nous étions tous les deux, je me foutais que le monde tourne rond ou non.

Je l'aimais et il m'aimait.

J'étais juste heureuse.

* * *

* je peux pas voir dire ce que c'est lol, ça vient de ma copine qui a fait des études de bio, merci Hélène !

**_si vous avez aimé alors je vous dis à très bientot pour les scénes bonus du pov d'Edward. La première postée sera la confrontation entre Edward et ses parents dans la cuisine de Bella. _**


	2. dans la cuisine

**_Ouha ! merci pour tous les coms, je suis ravie que ça vous plaise ! Je ne le dis pas assez mais merci à kikou, ma super béta qui prend de son temps libre pour me corriger tout ça. _**

**_le prochain bonus sera les retrouvailles d'Edward et Bella après le premier mois passé en cure. Donc à très bientot et je vous laisse avec ce petit pov d'edward ou vous apprendrez ce qu'il s'est passé dans la cuisine chez Bella._**

**_Les persos appartiennent tjs à Stephenie Meyer, pour mon malheur lol._**

**POV edward**

Je ne voulais pas y aller, je ne voulais pas les voir et encore moins leur parler. Je voulais rester ici, dans les bras de ma Bella. Elle me murmurerait des paroles apaisantes tout en caressant doucement mes cheveux et je me sentirais bien, heureux, je ne voulais rien d'autre.

On a rarement ce que l'on veut dans la vie.

Je le savais depuis longtemps, depuis que j'avais eu l'âge de comprendre que la vie était cruelle, et que vivre c'était l'enfer.

Pourtant la vie était plus belle ces derniers temps grâce à Bella.

Je n'aurais jamais pu croire un jour que cette fille parfaite, cet ange pourrait m'aimer moi, le camé qui se foutait de tout.

Si je devais changer il me faudrait y mettre toutes mes forces et toute mon âme mais j'étais prêt. Je parcourrais le tour du monde, je déplacerais des montagne, je me sevrerais, pour elle. Rien que pour elle.

Avant de faire toute ces choses il fallait déjà que j'affronte mon pire cauchemar, dire que je me droguais à mes parents.

Je jetai un dernier regard à ma douce petite amie avant de refermer la porte derrière moi et de m'asseoir sur le siège en face de Carlisle et d'Esmé, mon père et ma mère.

Le regard de mon père était dur et celui de ma mère légèrement rouge comme si elle avait pleuré. Je soupirai avant de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine et de river mon regard sur l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre.

-Tu n'as rien à nous dire ?

Il avait le ton de quelqu'un de furax et je tournai la tête vers ce père qui m'avait tant manqué toutes ces années, mais qui préférait son travail à son fils unique.

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules.

Mon père inspira fortement et je vis qu'il essayait de s'inciter au calme.

-Charlie dit qu'il vous a arrêté Bella et toi alors qu'elle conduisait ta voiture et que tu étais défoncé sur le siège passager.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au père de Bella, qui était appuyé contre le lavabo de la cuisine et je pus voir qu'il me fixait. Je reportai mon attention sur mon père.

-Je sais que Charlie ne m'aurait pas appelé pour rien, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

-Oui.

-Oui quoi ?

-Oui j'étais défoncé, satisfait ?

-Ne prends pas ce ton je te prie.

Je soupirai.

-Tu veux que je prenne quel genre de ton papa ? J'étais défoncé c'est un fait, y a rien a en dire de plus.

-Ça m'étonnerait tu vois ! Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure ? Est-ce que c'était la première fois ? Est-ce que…

-Non.

Son visage prit un air étonné et malgré tout le spectacle me réjouissait. Cela faisait si longtemps que je voulais leur hurler leurs torts envers moi, si longtemps que je voulais les voir s'effondrer en apprenant que leur petit garçon parfait était un camé que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement.

-Non ? Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure ?

Je penchai la tête sur le côté et me contentai de les dévisager.

-Mon chéri…Je sais que parfois les ados essaient ce genre de choses, ce n'est pas si grave si…

-Ca fait un an.

Je vis ma mère blanchir et mon père ouvrit la bouche avec stupéfaction.

-Désolé de te décevoir mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai essayé pour la première fois.

Ma mère cligna des paupières et tâcha de se reprendre.

-Ce n'est pas possible Edward, nous l'aurions vu.

Nous y étions, et je sentis monter en moi les prismes de la colère.

-Pour voir faut encore être là !

-Avec quoi tu te drogues ?

Je regardai mon père et haussai les épaules. Il pouvait le savoir, j'en avais plus rien à foutre de tout façon.

-Cannabis, ecstasy, parfois de la coke.

-Oh mon dieu !

Ma mère avait porté une main à son visage et me regardait avec effarement. Mon père se tourna vers Charlie.

-Est-ce que vous allez l'arrêter ?

Le père de ma petite amie secoua la tête de façon négative.

-Non. Il n'avait rien sur lui et c'est Bella qui conduisait la voiture. J'aurais pu mais j'ai évité cela, à cause de ma fille.

Mon père hocha la tête.

-Que préconisez vous ?

Charlie soupira et je baissai les yeux sur mes mains.

-Une cure de désintoxication me semble appropriée.

-Je pense que c'est la meilleure des options.

Un sourire naquit sur mon visage et mon père me dévisagea. La situation était ironique pour moi, ils n'étaient jamais là et ils ne le seraient pas non plus pour ça. Je savais que j'avais besoin d'une cure, il le fallait mais je trouvait ça ironique car ils délégueraient à d'autres personnes le soin de s'occuper de moi, et ils ne seraient pas là, encore une fois.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Edward.

-Tu as raison, ça ne l'est pas. C'est même triste à en pleurer. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas papa, tu n'auras qu'à passer un coup de fil avec un peu de chance, tu n'auras même pas à m'y emmener et vous pourrez retrouver rapidement votre petite vie, loin de votre fils tellement accaparent !

Aucun d'entre eux ne parla et ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir compris mon discours.

-A quelle heure je suis rentré hier soir maman ?

Ma mère me dévisagea sans comprendre et je repris.

-J'ai fait quoi ce week-end ? Je me suis couché à quelle heure samedi ?

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine alors que mon père fronçait les sourcils.

-Tu sais bien que je suis rentrée tard du boulot hier soir et que j'étais à un congrès ce week-end !

-Depuis quand je sors avec Bella ?

Une barre d'inquiétude plissa son front alors qu'elle essayait de réfléchir.

-Je ne…

-J'avais quoi comme cours mardi ?

-Bon sang Edward je n'étais pas là mardi !

Un sourire illumina mon visage alors que je pouvais sentir une larme rouler sur ma joue.

-Non c'est vrai maman, tu n'étais pas là, tu n'es jamais là !

Ma mère prit conscience de mes paroles et je pus voir ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

-C'est pour toi que je travaille si dur, pour pouvoir t'offrir une belle vie.

-Une belle vie ? UNE BELLE VIE ! C'est une blague pas vrai !

-Edward…

-Maman je me fous d'avoir une belle voiture, une grande maison et plus d'argent que n'importe qui dans cette ville ! Je voulais juste que vous soyez là pour moi ! Je voulais pouvoir passer du temps avec vous ! Je voulais compter plus pour vous que votre putain de job !

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes maintenant. Toutes mes souffrances remontaient à la surface, tout ce que je voulais leur dire depuis si longtemps sortait à présent, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

-Si j'ai commencé à me droguer c'était pour attirer votre attention, pour que vous fassiez plus attention à moi, mais vous n'avez même pas remarqué que j'étais en train de changer, ça n'a fait aucune différence pour vous. C'est là que j'ai compris que je ne comptais pas pour vous.

Ma mère hoqueta sous mes paroles et mon père, resté silencieux jusque là, prit la parole.

-C'est faux Edward, tu comptes plus que tout pour nous.

-Menteur !

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains et tâchai de contrôler mes sanglots.

-Edward…

Je relevai les yeux et les fixai avec autant de haine que j'étais capable.

-Dehors !

-Mon chéri…

-DEHORS ! DEHORS ! DEHORS JE VOUS DIS !

Mon père força ma mère à se lever et ils quittèrent la pièce.

Je m'effondrai complètement. Je laissai couler mes larmes en enfouissant mon visage dans mes bras et me laissai aller sur la table de la cuisine. Ca faisait si longtemps que je voulais leur dire qu'ils me manquaient, si longtemps que je voulais qu'ils soient là pour moi. Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'arrivait en pleine tronche alors que j'étais enfin heureux ? Que je n'étais plus seul ? Car je ne l'étais plus aujourd'hui, j'avais Bella, ma princesse, ma merveilleuse petite amie.

Je voulais m'en sortir, arrêter la drogue, pour elle et uniquement pour elle.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je sursautai légèrement, je ne voulais voir personne, je voulais juste être seul. La poigne se raffermit et mon corps se détendit à la voix de ma princesse.

-C'est moi mon amour.

Je relevai doucement les yeux pour vois sa mine inquiète et la serrait contre moi, mettant mon visage sur son petit ventre chaud crochetant mes bras dans son dos, le plus fort possible. Elle caressa mes cheveux et me murmura des paroles apaisantes et je sentis mon cœur arrêter doucement sa course, et mon corps se détendre alors qu'elle passait encore et encore sa main dans ma tignasse désordonnée.

Je savais que le combat serait long et difficile et que la relation avec mes parents ne serait plus jamais comme avant, mais je me sentais prêt à affronter tout ça.

Je pourrais tout supporter, tant que j'avais Bella à mes côtés.

* * *

**_Voilà voilà ! dites moi, j'attend ça avec impatience! Rendez vous lundi pour un nouveau pov d'Edward !_**

**_Ma nouvelle fic sera postée dès que j'aurai fini d'écrire les povs pour celle ci, donc restez vigilentes lol_**


	3. en cure

_**Bonjour bonjour ! Me voilà de retour avec ce petit pov pour les retrouvailles d'Edward et Bella après un mois passé en cure.**_

_**Merci pour tous vos coms et vos mises en alertes.**_

_**Je voulais répondre à une question qui m'a été posé. Je ne réécrirais pas toute la fic du point de vue d'Edward. Si je fais ces povs c'est justement parce que je ne voulais pas réécrire toute l'histoire, je n'avais franchement pas envie, bien que je voulais éclairer certains passages avec Edward, d'où la venue des povs. Désolée.**_

_**Le prochain sera la journée chez Stefan, je ne vous donne pas de date, il sera posté lorsque ma béta l'aura corrigé, mais cela sera surement avant la fin de la semaine.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**POV EDWARD**

La douleur tenace, tiraillait mon corps de part en part, ne me laissant aucun répit pas même le temps d'un souffle.

J'étais là depuis quelques jours seulement, et je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça, cette torture, ce manque, ce besoin, qui me consumait petit à petit, marquait mon âme au fer rouge.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que le manque se transformerait en souffrance.

Cette souffrance aurait déjà été bien suffisante, mais je devais en plus vivre ça avec le manque de Bella.

Ma Bella, ma princesse. Elle me manquait tant que j'avais envie de m'ouvrir les veines pour faire cesser le manque, le manque d'elle.

C'était encore plus dur que le manque de drogue dans mon organisme.

Je n'avais pas le droit de la voir, ni de lui parler au téléphone, pas plus que ma famille. C'était sois disant pour mon bien, aucun contact avec l'extérieur, aucune visite, pas de coup de fil, pas de lettre, même pas un minuscule petit mot.

J'en devenais cinglé.

Depuis que nous sortions ensemble, il n'y avait pas un seul jour ou je ne l'avais pas vue, pas serrée dans mes bras, pas embrassée.

Le manque m'étouffait.

C'était ma faute, je m'étais mis seul dans cette situation, je le réalisais plutôt bien aujourd'hui, j'en voulais moins à mes parents, j'étais le seul responsable, le seul à blâmer, le seul fautif de cet éloignement. Si je n'avais pas autant déconné je n'aurais pas eu besoin de cette cure, je pourrais être avec Bella en ce moment passer le peu de temps de vacances qu'il restait avec elle, la voir me sourire, la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser avec passion, lui faire l'amour…

Au lieu de ça j'étais coincé ici, avec une bande de mecs et de nanas aussi dégénérés que moi, à parler de mes problèmes avec un foutu thérapeute, dans une salle remplie de regards compatissants ou flippés, à réciter « je m'appelle Edward et je suis un drogué, blablabla…. »

J'aurais voulu me mettre une raclée pour m'avoir foutu dans ce pétrin. J'aurais voulu me taper la tête contre un mur pour faire souffrir ma petite amie, mais si je faisais ça, j'aurai ce qu'ils appellent ici un comportement psychotique, et je prendrais des jours en plus, et ça pas question.

Je voulais désespérément m'en sortir, pour me tirer d'ici.

Je voulais reprendre pied, reconstruire ma vie, pour offrir un petit ami décent à Bella, elle méritait mieux que ça, mieux que moi. Pourtant elle m'avait choisi et je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit fière de moi, fière d'être avec moi, je ne la décevrais plus, plus jamais.

* * *

Ma jambe bougeait seule comme si elle était montée sur ressorts, je me rongeais les ongles, et je jetais toutes les deux secondes de petits coups d'œil désespérés à la pendule, cette saloperie n'avançait pas assez vite.

L'attente me rendait cinglé.

Ca faisait un mois que j'étais ici, un foutu mois et j'avais enfin le droit à de la visite. J'avais fait des progrès, pris sur moi, serré les dents, souffrant en silence et j'étais enfin récompensé.

Je pouvais voir Bella aujourd'hui.

Elle venait avec mes parents et si j'étais honnête, j'en avais presque rien à cirer. Comment auraient-ils pu me manquer ? Je ne les voyais pas assez en temps normal pour ressentir un manque, leurs absences étaient mon quotidien, les voir par contre était étrange, je n'avais pas l'habitude.

Lorsque l'horloge afficha quatorze heure je n'en pouvais plus et je me levai vivement de ma chaise pour regarder par la fenêtre. Je ne pouvais pas voir le parking visiteurs de là où je me trouvais, ma chambre avait vue sur le parc derrière la résidence. Parce que c'est ainsi que ça se nommait, on ne disait pas hôpital ou maison de désintoxe non on disait « résidence » tout ça parce que mes parents payaient une fortune pour que je sois ici. Comment si le fait de l'appeler « résidence » changeait quelque chose, j'étais pratiquement en tôle, les barreaux aux fenêtres en moins.

Je ne devais pas me plaindre j'aurais pu être vraiment en tôle et pas sûr que ce soit aussi confortable qu'ici.

Je grognais en lorgnant la pendule au dessus de mon bureau. Elle n'avait bougé que d'une minute.

J'étais tellement concentré à fixer la porte que lorsque j'entendis frapper, je fis un bond de frayeur. Mon cœur se mit à cogner plus fort dans ma poitrine et je sentis mes mains devenir subitement moites. Je me levai machinalement mais mes jambes flageolèrent comme si elles n'allaient pas me porter et je dus me retenir au dossier de ma chaise. Je tachais de reprendre contenance et de mettre un pied devant l'autre et j'avançais péniblement jusqu'à la porte.

J'étais nerveux, nerveux et angoissé à l'idée de la revoir. Si elle avait changé pendant mon absence ? Si elle s'était rendue compte que je n'étais pas bon pour elle ? Si elle ne voulait plus de moi ? Je me torturais l'esprit mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

Elle était là ma Bella, ma princesse, encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. La photo que j'avais apporté ne lui rendait pas justice, elle était encore plus merveilleuse en ce tenant juste là devant moi, le rouge aux joues, les larmes aux bords des cils, se triturant les mains.

Elle me fit un petit sourire et je lui rendis.

-Mon amour.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et je refermais les miens en une étreinte protectrice autour de son corps. Elle se colla à moi, enroulant ses bras autour de ma nuque et je fermais les yeux en poussant un gémissement alors qu'elle nichait son visage dans mon cou et que je laissai l'odeur de fraise de ses cheveux envahir mes sens.

Elle était enfin là, dans mes bras et j'avais du mal à y croire.

Je l'entendis sangloter contre moi et je m'éloignais légèrement afin de prendre son visage entre mes mains.

-Ne pleure pas mon amour, je t'aime Bella.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir à nouveau et de me fixer.

-Tu m'as tant manqué.

Je posai mon front contre le sien alors qu'une larme roulait sur ma joue et murmurais tendrement.

-Tu m'as manqué plus encore, tellement !

Elle se rapprocha encore de moi et je pus sentir le souffle de sa bouche sur mes lèvres. Notre baiser commença doucement, tendrement, et lorsqu'elle me permit l'accès à sa bouche et que ma langue gouta la sienne, elle poussa un petit gémissement qui me rendit instantanément fou de désir.

Je mis tout ce que je ressentais dans ce baiser. Mon amour pour elle, ma passion dévorante, le manque que j'avais pu éprouver, la joie de la retrouver. Nos lèvres se découvrirent à nouveau, se mordillant, se léchant, s'aspirant et je dus quitter sa bouche à regret pour nous permettre à tous les deux de ne pas suffoquer.

Bella me fit un magnifique sourire.

-J'aime ta façon de m'accueillir.

Un petit rire me secoua.

-J'aime ta façon d'être réceptive à mon accueil !

Elle haussa un sourcil et me regarda avec malice. Je plissai les yeux.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es bien trop tentante et je risque de céder à la tentation.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et je lâchai un grognement.

-Je ne serais pas contre.

-Bella…

Elle me fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes et je sentis ma virilité se manifester un peu trop pour mon propre bien. J'allais passer mes mains sous son tee-shirt lorsque l'on frappa à la porte et nous sursautâmes ensemble alors que mes parents ouvraient la porte et nous regardaient d'un air attendri. Bella rouge de honte cacha son visage dans mon cou et je soupirai de bonheur, je ne voulais plus jamais qu'elle quitte mes bras.

-Edward !

Ils entrèrent dans ma chambre et Bella voulu se dégager de mon étreinte mais je n'étais pas encore prêt à la laisser s'échapper et je me reculai un peu, pour passer mon bras autour de sa taille.

Ma mère me serra un instant contre elle et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Mon père se contenta d'un sourire que je lui retournai, gêné.

-Tu as l'air d'aller bien mon chéri.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux d'un geste mécanique.

-Ouais, ça va.

-Tant mieux.

Nous échangeâmes quelques banalités. Ils avaient l'air heureux de me voir mais paraissaient gênés de la situation et je l'étais aussi en quelque sorte. Nous n'avions pas grand-chose à nous dire et je trouvais ça perturbant. J'avais tellement l'habitude de tout garder pour moi, de ne jamais rien montrer et de ne jamais leur parler de mes problèmes que je me rendais compte que j'avais du mal à communiquer avec eux maintenant, mais chose rassurante, ils avaient l'air d'être comme moi.

Je leur fis visiter un peu l'endroit où je vivais, la salle commune où se trouvait la télé, le réfectoire où je prenais mes repas, le parc derrière qui entourait la propriété. Bella ne lâcha pas ma main de toute la visite et je me sentais enfin bien pour la première fois depuis que j'étais ici, heureux, détendu, à ma place. Avec Bella, je pourrais vivre en enfer ou au Pole Nord, je serais tout de même heureux.

Mes parents nous laissèrent dehors pour aller voir mon médecin et je profitais des derniers moments avec ma petite amie.

Je caressai sa joue et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu vas me manquer.

Elle me fit un petit sourire.

-Je reviens le week-end prochain.

Je soupirai.

-Ça me semble bien trop loin.

-Je sais, mais j'ai le droit de te téléphoner. Tes parents ont fais mettre en place le téléphone de ta chambre. Tu ne peux pas appeler donc moi je le ferais, tous les soirs.

-Promis ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et me fis un magnifique sourire.

-Promis juré.

Elle m'embrassa et je soupirai de plaisir. Notre baiser se fit désespérément violent et je dus me retirer avant de lui sauter dessus et de la prendre sur ce banc.

-J'ai envie de toi.

Une douce rougeur envahit ses joues et elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Moi aussi, mais il te faudra encore un peu de patience M. Cullen.

Je grognai et elle éclata de rire avant de se rapprocher de moi et de murmurer doucement contre mes lèvres.

-Tu ne seras pas déçus d'avoir attendu, je te le promets.

Je sentis une douce chaleur monter le long de mes reins et je l'embrassais à nouveau, maudissant cette baraque. Pas moyen d'avoir un moment au calme hors de vu ici. Elle avait raison, je devais attendre.

Mes parents revinrent vers nous et la tristesse retomba sur mon cœur, il était temps pour eux de partir et de me laisser là. Bella dû le sentir car elle encra son regard dans le mien.

-Je t'appelle ce soir.

Je hochai la tête et elle déposa encore un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se lever et de me prendre la main.

Lorsqu'elle monta dans la voiture, je dus fournir tout l'effort dont j'étais capable pour faire bonne figure et ne pas laisser la détresse m'envahir. Je plaquais donc un sourire sur mon visage et agitais ma main, jusqu'à ce que la voiture fût hors de vue.

Je pus à nouveau respirer sans suffoquer lorsqu'elle me téléphona, trois heures plus tard.

Ses coups de fils se mirent à rythmer mes journées, je ne vivais plus que pour eux et pour ses visites le week-end.

Je n'avais plus peur d'affronter le reste, le temps me semblait moins long maintenant qu'elle était autorisée à venir me rendre visite le week-end, ce n'était cependant pas encore assez, je voulais la voir chaque jour, et me réveiller le plus souvent possible en l'ayant dans les bras.

Pour ça je me battais chaque jour un peu plus contre ma dépendance et je remporterais la bataille, j'étais prêt à tout, pour elle.

* * *

_**La mise en page merde, il veut plus me mettre de petites étoiles ce con d'engin ! on se contentera des traits (je roule des yeux là !)**_

**_Voilà ! Il reste minimum deux autres povs, on verra ensuite si j'ai envie d'en faire plus ou non. Je vous dis à bientôt._**


	4. chez Stefan

**Hello ! Un nouveau pov vous branches ? Alors en route !**

**Bonne lecture**

**POV EDWARD**

Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Je n'avais pas prévu de sniffer de la coke aujourd'hui, ni un autre jour d'ailleurs et j'avais eu tort, tort de croire que les drogues dures étaient derrière moi, que je n'en prendrais plus.

Je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne et surtout pas à moi-même.

J'aurais du dire non, j'aurais pu dire non. Mais j'étais bien trop faible, trop lâche et bien plus dépendant que ce que je croyais.

J'aimais sentir la drogue couler le long de mes veines, j'aimais perdre conscience, ne plus rien ressentir, juste le néant et la profondeur d'un trou noir qui m'aspirait, toujours plus loin.

Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne pouvais plus me regarder dans un glace sans en ressentir du dégout, dégout de moi-même, de ma lâcheté et de ma foutue dépendance.

Une seule petite lueur de lucidité me fit hésiter pendant l'espace d'une micro seconde. Bella, ma Bella serait déçue de moi, de mon attitude.

Stefan posa une main sur mon épaule et me tendit un billet de cinq dollars roulé sur lui-même. Et alors que je le prenais entre mes doigts puis me penchais sur le petit miroir posé sur la table basse, une dernière pensée me frappa.

Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Cullen, et je suis un drogué.

Je sniffais la poudre blanche avant de me laisser tomber en arrière sur le canapé. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais aller dans un océan de couleurs vives, qui m'aspirait toujours plus loin.

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

J'avais prévu de passer une journée sympa à me gaver de sucre et de jeux vidéo avec Emmett et Jasper alors que Bella était partie voir sa copine Angela. Angela et Eric étaient les deux seuls amis de Bella qui ne lui avaient pas tourné le dos depuis qu'elle sortait avec moi, et comme elle n'avait vu son amie que très peu en dehors des cours ses derniers temps, elles avaient prévu de passer la journée entres filles.

Les mecs m'avaient donc proposé une aprèm jeux vidéo, et j'avais accepté, bien qu'il y aurait plus que des sucreries. Bella m'avait demandé de ne pas trop fumer et j'avais promis. J'essayais de limiter ma consommation de joint en ce moment, et je tachais tant bien que mal d'éviter de fumer devant ma petite amie, même si c'était dur.

J'étais donc passé chercher Jaz qui n'avait plus de voiture en ce moment pour cause de moteur défaillant et nous avions roulé tranquillement jusqu'à chez Emmett.

Em vivait à trois rues de chez Bella, dans une petite maison avec sa mère. Ses parents étaient divorcés et il voyait très peu son paternel, ce qui n'avait pas aidé dans l'engrenage qu'est la drogue.

Il était assis sur la marche du perron lorsque je garais ma voiture devant chez lui, et je sentis instinctivement qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait. Je sortis de la voiture avec Jasper à ma suite et nous nous dirigeâmes vers lui.

-Pourquoi tu attends dehors ?

Il se leva et me serra la main avant de faire pareil avec Jasper.

-On bouge, on va au manoir.

Je le dévisageai un moment et soupirai. Le manoir était l'immense maison où vivaient Stefan et Damon, sans aucune autorité parentale. Un peu comme moi mais en pire, et fallait déjà y aller !

-Je croyais qu'on restait chez toi cet aprèm !

-Stefan m'a appelé, il m'a proposé de passer et j'ai dis oui.

-T'aurais pu au moins nous demander notre avis Em !

Jasper n'était pas très heureux et moi non plus. Je savais comment ça se terminait lorsque nous allions là-bas. Alcool, drogue et parfois nanas à poils. Lorsque nous allions dans cette maison, nous y passions en général la nuit, tellement défoncé que je ne pouvais pas reprendre le volant pour rentrer chez moi. Je m'étais même retrouvé une fois, nu dans un pieu allongé à côté d'une fille également nue, que je ne connaissais pas.

Autant dire que je n'en étais pas super fier et que je voulais éviter ce genre de débordement, surtout depuis que j'étais avec Bella.

Je pouvais presque voir de la fumée sortir des narines de Jaz et Emmett pouvait largement le voir lui aussi.

-On restera pas longtemps promis !

Il me lança un regard de chien battu et je grognais.

-Edward steplait ! En plus Rose est partie avec ma caisse, au moins emmène-moi !

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jaz qui roula des yeux en jetant ses mains au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

-Ok, mais je te préviens que si y a la moindre gonzesse en petite culotte, je me tire vu ?

Il me fit un grand sourire et me donna une tape dans le dos, à m'en décoller un poumon.

-Ok ! Toi t'es un pote ! Je savais que tu viendrais !

-Putain Emmett ne me tente pas !

Il éclata d'un rire bruyant alors qu'il montait dans la voiture et je pus voir le regard noir que me lançait Jasper avant que je n'attache ma ceinture de sécurité.

Je détournais les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. Le petit ange sur mon épaule droite me soufflait de ne pas y aller, que c'était mal et que Bella ne serait pas contente, tandis que le petit diable sur mon épaule gauche ricanait doucement, en me susurrant d'y aller, de prendre du bon temps, de laisser libre cours à mes envies de dépravé.

Je ne savais plus qui écouter.

Je garais la voiture devant chez Stefan et Emmett descendit le premier puis se dirigea d'une démarche guillerette vers la porte d'entrée. J'allais descendre à mon tour lorsque Jasper posa sa main sur mon bras.

-On n'est pas obligé d'entrer, Em pourra appeler Rosalie lorsqu'il voudra rentrer.

Je soupirai et baissai les yeux.

-On restera pas longtemps.

Il retira sa main lentement et je pus sentir de la tristesse dans sa voix.

-T'en meurs d'envie pas vrai ?

J'avais trop honte pour lui répondre et je me contentai de hocher la tête.

-Tu as toujours été bien plus accroc que moi. Toi et Em… J'ai peur pour toi.

-Je le sais. Je suis désolé.

Il renifla puis ouvrit sa portière.

-Je voudrais juste… rien, laisse tomber.

J'aurais voulu qu'il poursuive, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le lui dire.

Je sortis également et nous pénétrâmes dans la maison en rejoignant nos amis au salon. Stefan et Damon nous accueillirent avec un verre de bière et je pris le mien avant de m'installer sur le canapé à côé d'Emmett qui fumait lentement, un joint à la bouche.

Il me le proposa et je pris quelques lattes avant de le lui rendre. On avait beau dire ce que l'on voulait, pour moi se droguer, c'était le pied.

Nous étions là depuis une heure environ lorsque Damon ramena de la poudre qu'il avait planqué dans sa chambre. Il installa le tout sur la table basse et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas tendre le bras et accepter la glace avec ses deux fines trainées de coke qu'il me tendait.

J'avais promis à Bella de ne pas trop fumer. Evidement on n'avait pas parlé de drogue dure, mais elle avait confiance en moi, et la dernière fois que j'étais allé la voir complètement défoncé était une expérience que je n'étais pas prêt à renouveler.

Je secouai donc la tête, de façon négative.

-Sans moi, merci.

Damon leva un sourcil d'un air amusé.

-Vraiment ? Et depuis quand le grand Edward Cullen refuse un rail ?

-Depuis que sa copine le tient par les couilles !

Je jetai un regard furieux à Stefan qui se contenta d'éclater de rire. Damon eut un sourire amusé.

-Elle est mignonne ta poupée, mais rassure moi c'est toujours toi qui fait le mec dans votre couple ?

-T'es vraiment un con tu le sais ça ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-J'assume, mais crois-moi, Bella ne le saura pas de toute façon si tu ne lui dis rien ! T'as peur de quoi ?

-De rien du tout espèce de taré ! J'ai juste pas envie de snifer ta merde !

-Mais bien sûr ! J'y crois vachement là, tu es super convainquant !

Je haussai les épaules.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses !

Il porta une main à son cœur et fit mine d'être blessé.

-Tu me brises le cœur Eddy !

-Et toi tu me les brises tout court taré !

Stefan se leva et vint s'assoir à mes côtés.

-Ecoute, si tu veux arrêter parfait ! Mais prends en une dernière fois, un genre d'adieu tu vois ! Un dernier rail avec tes potes !

Il avait ce regard que je détestais, celui que je connaissais par cœur, et pour lequel j'avais déjà fais des trucs de malade. Je connaissais Stefan depuis la maternelle et il était l'un de mes amis les plus proches. En fait, pour être honnête, mes seuls vrais amis étaient tous dans cette pièce. Je les aimais tous différemment, comme des frères d'âmes, à défaut d'être des frères de sang.

Est-ce que je voulais me faire une dernière ligne de coke avec mes frères avant d'arrêter définitivement même si je savais que c'était mal ? Oui, définitivement oui.

Une seule petite lueur de lucidité me fit hésiter pendant l'espace d'une micro seconde. Bella, ma Bella serait déçue de moi, de mon attitude.

Stefan posa une main sur mon épaule et me tendit un billet de cinq dollars roulé sur lui-même.

-On ne vit qu'une fois Ed.

Je le fixai un moment avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Emmett qui me fixait d'un regard enjoué.

Et alors que je prenais entre mes doigts le petit rouleau puis me penchais sur le miroir posé sur la table basse, une dernière pensée me frappa le cerveau avant qu'il ne soit anesthésié.

Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Cullen, et je suis un drogué.

Je sniffais la poudre blanche avant de me laisser tomber en arrière sur le canapé. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller dans un océan de couleurs vives, qui m'aspirait, toujours plus loin.

* * *

**_voilà ! vous en savez un peu plus sur le pourquoi Edward a pris de la coke. Le prochain pov sera posté dés qu'il sera corrigé et ce sera...et puis je le dis pas tiens, ça sera une surprise lol. Sachez juste qu'il n'en reste que deux et que j'en aurais fini avec cette histoire. _**


	5. derrière ta porte

**_Me revoilà avec l'avant dernier petit pov de cette histoire, ensuite, ça sera la fin. Merci pour vos coms, honte à moi je n'ai pu répondre à personne mais j'ai été touchée par votre gentillesse._**

**_Je voulais vous dire aussi que ma prochaine fic sera postée à partir de lundi, cette fois c'est sûr lol, je ne vous fais plus attendre. Vous la retrouverez sous le titre Vivre pour toi._**

**_En attendant, bonne lecture avec ce petit pov, la scène où Edward va voir Bella alors qu'il est défoncé._**

**POV EDWARD**

J'étais bien. Mon dernier joint datait d'il y a une heure à peine et je me sentais encore dans une délicieuse brume, planant, euphorique, bien dans ma peau.

Je n'étais jamais aussi bien que lorsque j'avais de la drogue qui circulait dans mes veines.

J'avais un peu poussé, je l'avoue, mais j'étais avec Emmett, et le moindre moment avec lui prenait des proportions démesurées. Nous en avions fumé plusieurs, je ne me rappelais plus trop combien et je m'en foutais, pour l'instant, je planais.

Je ne prenais pas le volant en général dans cet état, mais je devais voir ma princesse, j'avais envie de la voir. Je savais que son père bossait tard ce soir, et qu'il ne serait pas là avant au moins vingt trois heures ce qui me laissait largement le temps de pouvoir profiter de ma petite amie, quelques instants.

Je quittai Emmett et me mis tant bien que mal sur la route tout en essayant de rester concentré, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de partir dans le décor. Je fus soulagé en arrivant dans la rue de Bella et en apercevant sa maison au loin, j'avais fait le plus dur.

Je me cassai la gueule en sortant de la voiture et je dus m'accrocher à la portière pour pouvoir me remettre sur mes pieds. J'en tenais une sévère et pendant une fraction de seconde, je me pris à penser que Bella serait furieuse. Cette pensée déserta mon esprit aussi rapidement qu'elle y était entrée et je claquai la portière de ma voiture, avant de me diriger d'un pas hésitant vers la porte d'entrée de la maison.

J'appuyai trois petits coups sur la sonnette et j'entendis des pas précipités avant de voir ma Bella une expression d'interrogation sur son beau visage qui laissa place à un tendre sourire à ma vue.

-Salut toi !

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser et capturai ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Elle me le rendit pendant quelques secondes avant de me repousser doucement et de plonger son regard dans le mien.

Son visage se mit à pâlir et son expression se fit autant indignée que soucieuse et je sus que j'avais des ennuis.

-Tu es défoncé ?

Je grimaçai et me mordis la lèvre inférieure avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux, penaud.

-J'ai fumé un joint.

Elle haussa les sourcils avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et je soupirai. Je n'arrivais pas à lui mentir, jamais, et c'était un vrai problème pour quelqu'un dans ma situation.

-Bon ok, j'en ai peut-être fumé plusieurs.

Elle soupira et ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir et je détestai immédiatement le regard rempli de déception qu'elle posa sur moi.

-Bella…

-Tu devrais aller te coucher.

Je fus abasourdi par ses paroles mais je vis qu'elle ne plaisantait pas rien qu'à la façon rigide qu'elle avait de se tenir.

-Mais…Ton père n'est pas là, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps seuls tous les deux.

-Fallait y penser avant de fumer autant !

Elle avait haussé la voix et je compris qu'elle était en colère.

-Je ne me sens pas pire qu'en temps normal, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat !

Ok, j'étais bien pire que d'habitude mais je n'étais pas prêt de l'admettre.

-Tout un plat ! Tu te fous de moi ou quoi !

-Je me sens bien je te dis ! C'est ridicule de s'engueuler sur le palier ! Laisse-moi entrer et tu verras que je ne mens pas.

Elle tira un peu la porte sur elle et je sentis mon cœur se dégonfler. Elle n'allait pas me laisser dehors quand même !

-Edward, rentre chez toi, on se verra demain lorsque tu seras clean.

-Q-quoi ? Tu plaisantes pas vrai ?

-Pas du tout je veux que tu partes !

Elle me claqua la porte au nez et je fus trop abasourdi pour tenter de l'en empêcher. Je fixai la porte d'un air complètement abruti lorsque j'entendis des sanglots à l'intérieur et je me rapprochai pour coller mon corps contre la porte.

Je ne voulais pas rester là, je ne voulais pas l'entendre pleurer. Je voulais entrer, la prendre dans mes bras, lui demander pardon. Et puis merde elle pouvait pas me faire ça, si ?

Je tapai timidement.

-Bella, bébé, ouvre-moi.

Un petit reniflement me répondit et j'inspirai calmement afin d'essayer de me calmer.

-Bella, j'ai déconné, je suis désolé, mais on peut quand même se voir non ?

-Non va-t'en !

Je me sentis perdre les pédales.

-Comment ça non ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ouvre moi !

Je me mis à tambouriner à la porte alors qu'elle me hurlait de partir.

-Tu peux pas me faire ça t'entends ! Tu peux pas me laisser dehors !

Je tambourinais de plus belle, m'acharnant comme un dingue contre cette foutue porte.

Elle sanglotait à nouveau et les paroles qu'elle prononça me transpercèrent le cœur.

-Je t'en prie, arrête, tu me fais peur !

Je me calmai automatiquement et me laissai glisser au sol, au pied de sa porte d'entrée. Je sentis une larme glisser sur ma joue et je la chassai doucement du bout de mes doigts.

Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu en arriver là.

-Bella…Pardon je… je suis désolé je vais me calmer mais ouvre-moi je t'en prie je veux juste te voir !

Je l'entendis prendre plusieurs longues respirations avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

-Si tu m'aimes vraiment tu vas rentrer chez toi et te coucher, et tu reviendras me voir demain, clean.

Je ne voulais pas partir, je voulais la voir maintenant. Je sentis une nouvelle larme rouler le long de ma joue et je compris que je pleurais pour de bon cette fois. Je sus que malgré ce que je voulais, je devais faire ce qu'elle me demandait. J'étais lamentable, un vrai naze et le peu d'amour propre qu'il me restait me dictait de ne pas la laisser me voir dans cette état.

Je me levai tant bien que mal et appuyai mon front contre la porte quelques secondes en fermant les yeux.

-Je m'en vais. Je te demande pardon. Je t'aime.

J'eus du mal à m'arracher de la porte et je retournai péniblement à ma voiture avant de m'effondrer complètement sur le volant.

Et si je l'avais perdue avec mes conneries ? Et si elle rompait avec moi demain ? Je l'aurais mérité, et je ne pourrais certainement pas lui reprocher de ne plus vouloir du drogué pathétique que j'étais.

Heureusement que ma Volvo connaissait le chemin de la maison, car je ne sais pas vraiment comment je me retrouvai dans mon lit. Je m'y couchai tout habillé, toutes mes forces m'ayant abandonné, alors que mon cœur saignait dans ma poitrine.

Je dormis à peine, et mon sommeil fut plus qu'agité.

Je me levai le lendemain matin avec une migraine épouvantable qui accentua mon malaise. C'était bien fait pour moi, et je n'allais surtout pas me plaindre, je l'avais mérité.

Je pris une douche chaude et avalai une aspirine avec du jus d'orange que je me forçai à boire, je ne pourrais rien avaler d'autre.

Il était neuf heures et je savais que Bella serait déjà levée et son père parti, je me préparai donc pour aller chez elle.

J'étais anxieux tout le long du trajet, mort de trouille à l'idée qu'elle puisse rompre avec moi. Je me garai derrière sa vieille Chevrolet et fis en quelques enjambées la distance qui me séparait du perron. J'allais frapper mais suspendis mon geste et passai ma main dans mes cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

Je devais arrêter de stresser, je devais me comporter en mec responsable qui assumait ses erreurs plutôt qu'en fillette pleurnicharde. J'allais lui présenter mes excuses et elle me pardonnerait…enfin j'espérais !

J'inspirai un bon coup et frappai timidement à la porte. Elle m'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes et resta un instant figée avant de me détailler du regard.

-Salut.

Ma gorge était sèche et ma voix me parut enrouée. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre l'expression sur son visage impassible et je me mis à flipper intérieurement.

-Salut.

Je fus soulagé de l'entendre au moins me répondre. Elle ouvrit la porte plus grande afin de me laisser entrer et je pénétrai à l'intérieur, non sans avoir le cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Je fus surpris de sa question et relevai les yeux sur elle. Est-ce qu'elle me demandait vraiment comment j'allais ? Est-ce que c'était de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux que je pouvais lire ?

-Oui. Et toi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-J'ai mal dormi.

Je baissai les yeux et mordillai ma lèvre inférieure. Elle avait mal dormi et c'était ma faute. Je relevai mon regard sur son si beau visage et mis toute la sincérité dont j'étais capable dans mes paroles.

-Je te demande pardon pour hier soir. J'ai été un vrai naze, je suis désolé.

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'accouder au plan de travail de la cuisine.

-Tu m'as fais peur, et j'ai eu peur pour toi aussi.

-Je le sais. Je sais aussi que rien de ce que je vais dire ne changera mon attitude mais je regrette et si tu veux bien me pardonner alors je te jure de faire des efforts.

Elle soupira avant de secouer un peu la tête. Le silence s'éternisa un peu et je sentis le désespoir m'envahir. Elle allait me quitter et je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Malgré tout, je voulais son bonheur.

-Si tu veux rompre avec moi, je comprendrais, et même si je t'aime comme un fou, je te laisserai faire.

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge et je pus voir une larme rouler sur sa joue de porcelaine.

-Rompre avec toi ? Mon dieu Edward ! Comment tu…comment tu peux croire ça !

Elle s'approcha de moi et roua mon torse de coups de poings.

-Je t'aime espèce de sale camé ! Toi, tes vices et tes défauts !

Je la serrai contre moi et elle nicha son visage dans mon cou avant d'éclater en sanglots et de presser ses deux petites mains sur ma nuque.

-Mon amour, ne pleure pas, je t'aime Bella, je t'aime !

Elle se détacha légèrement et posa fougueusement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous nous embrassâmes jusqu'à l'asphyxie et je posai ensuite mon front contre le sien alors que je serrais encore plus fort son corps contre le mien.

-Plus jamais ça.

Je déposai un baiser sur le bout de son nez avant d'ancrer mon regard dans le sien.

-Plus jamais, c'est juré.

Je ne voulais plus vivre ça, plus jamais, et je me promis à cet instant, de tout faire pour ne plus jamais faire pleurer ma princesse.

* * *

**_voilà ! le prochain arrivera lorsque je l'aurais écris et qu'il sera corrigé, mais ça ne devrait pas être long_**


	6. premier orgasme

**_Bonjour à tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le dernier pov de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à vous toutes pour votre soutiens sur cette histoire, j'espère vous retrouver demain sur Vivre pour toi._**

**POV EDWARD**

Parfaite. Cette fille était parfaite.

Son magnifique sourire me donnait envie de mordiller doucement ses lèvres afin d'en gouter la saveur.

Ses yeux couleurs chocolat m'hypnotisaient sans que je ne puisse plus détourner le regard.

Ses cheveux bruns soyeux étaient si doux que je pouvais les caresser pendant des heures.

Les lignes harmonieuses de son corps me rendaient fou de désir que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à contenir.

J'avais du mal à réaliser parfois que cette fille si parfaite était ma petite amie, qu'elle était, à moi.

Je tachais de me montrer digne d'elle, mais cela s'avérait difficile, surtout dans ma situation. Elle était trop bien pour moi, elle aurait pu trouver mieux sans aucun doute, mais elle m'avait choisi, et j'en bénissais le ciel à chaque instant.

J'étais un putain de batard chanceux.

Je me demandais souvent quand ma chance allait tourner, car il ne pouvait en être autrement, j'en étais certain. J'allais bientôt payer pour ce trop plein de bonheur, il y avait toujours un revers à la médaille, et je m'attendais à tout moment à une défaillance, qui viendrait briser ma petite vie si parfaite.

Bella éclata de rire et le son de son rire cristallin me tira de mes réflexions. Je me tournais vers elle alors qu'elle gloussait encore, une main posée sur sa bouche.

Je me sentis sourire. La voir rire me rendait heureux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Mon bras gauche était passé autour de ses épaules et elle avait posé sa main droite sur ma cuisse. Nous étions installés sur le canapé du salon chez mes parents et regardions Ratatouille, un dessin animé que Bella venait d'emprunter à la vidéothèque de Forks. Elle adorait les dessins animés, et en découvrir un nouveau la mettait toujours en joie, comme un enfant devant un nouveau jouet.

J'avais décroché depuis un petit moment déjà, pas que je n'aimais pas, non, mais je me fichais de ce que l'on pouvait bien regarder, du moment qu'elle était dans mes bras.

Elle se tourna vers moi et haussa un sourcil.

-Le passage était drôle, mais tu le saurais si tu regardais le film au lieu d'être dans la lune.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et je soupirais de bien être.

-Je me suis égaré un moment.

Je nichais mon nez dans son cou et inspirais sa délicieuse odeur.

-Si ça t'embête, on peut arrêter de regarder.

Je l'embrassais avant de relever mon visage sur le sien.

-Non ça va.

Un sourire tendre étira son joli visage.

-Tu t'ennuies, je le vois bien.

-Je t'assure que non, et pour être honnête, je me fiche de ce qu'on regarde, tant que tu te serres contre moi.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser. Je posais une main sur sa joue tout en approfondissant notre baiser et un petit gémissement lui échappa, alors que ma langue goûtait la sienne.

Ce petit son me rendit dur, immédiatement.

Nous n'avions pas été plus loin que de simples caresses pour l'instant, mais je commençais à trouver le temps long, et j'avais envie de pousser les caresses jusqu'à l'orgasme.

J'étais prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait pour faire l'amour avec elle, mais je brûlais d'impatience de partir à la découverte de son corps, de sentir sa peau glisser sous mes mains, de lui prodiguer des caresses là où encore personne ne l'avait ne serait-ce qu'effleurée.

Malgré tout, je n'étais pas certain qu'elle soit prête pour ça.

Je rompis donc notre baiser et tout en en déposant un petit dernier sur son nez. Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule et joua un instant avec le col de ma chemise. J'essayais de penser à une chose déplaisante pour faire retomber la pression dans mon corps lorsque Bella rompit le silence entre nous.

-Edward ?

Sa voix me parut timide et je tournais la tête afin de la regarder.

- Oui ?

-Non rien.

Elle se mit à fixer l'écran et je fronçais les sourcils. Elle avait l'air nerveuse tout à coup et je sus que quelque chose la gênait.

-Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

-C'était pas important, laisse tomber.

Je me redressais un peu et l'obligeais à me regarder.

-Bella tu peux tout me dire tu le sais pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle fit une grimace avant de reporter son regard sur ses mains qui se tortillaient sur ses genoux.

-C'est idiot.

Je secouai la tête.

-Ca ne l'est surement pas pour te mettre dans cet état. Dis moi.

-Tu me promets de ne pas rire ?

-Bien sûr !

J'étais intrigué à présent, et je me demandais vraiment ce qu'elle voulait me demander.

-Est-ce que tu me trouves désirable ?

Elle avait murmuré mais j'avais pourtant très bien entendu. Je la dévisageais d'un air surement ahurit car elle poussa un gémissement et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

-Je suis trop nulle ! Je savais que je ne devais pas te demander ça !

Sa tirade me fit reprendre mes esprits. Je dégageais son visage et le pris en coupe dans mes mains.

-Tu n'es pas nulle et ta question n'a rien de débile. Tu m'as juste surpris.

Elle mordilla à nouveau sa lèvre inférieure et je passais mon pouce dessus, pour la faire arrêter. Ce geste me rendait fou.

-Saches que tu es plus que désirable mon amour, tu es même bien trop tentante pour mon propre bien, et si je dois être honnête, et si je ne me retenais pas, je te ferais l'amour sur le champ, sur ce divan.

Ses yeux brillèrent et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Vraiment ?

-Oh que oui !

Sa main droite se posa sur l'une des miennes qu'elle retourna pour en embrasser l'intérieur.

-Pour être toute à fait honnête, je ne suis pas encore prête à faire l'amour avec toi, même si je te désire, mais je voudrais…enfin nous pourrions peut-être…commencer par…

-Des préliminaires ?

-Ouais !

Elle parut soulagée que ce soit moi qui dise le « mot » et cela me fit sourire. Elle me rendit mon sourire timidement et je recouvrais immédiatement mon sérieux, elle était plus que désirable en cet instant.

Je me penchais sur elle et capturais ses lèvres pour un doux et lent baiser. Elle soupira de bien être dans ma bouche et je laissais ma langue la goûter alors que ma main droite se posait sur sa nuque et que je traçais sa clavicule du bout des doigts de ma main gauche.

Bella laissa glisser sa main sur mon torse et entrepris de défaire le premier bouton de ma chemise. Je rompis notre baiser et encrais mon regard dans le sien.

-Tu es sûre ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Oui.

-Si je vais trop loin, arrête moi.

Elle reprit mes lèvres d'une façon un peu plus fougueuse et continua de défaire les boutons de ma chemise. Elle me la retira ensuite en la faisant glisser sur mes bras et je la laissais tomber au sol. Elle parcouru mon torse du bout de ses doigts délicats et elle m'arracha quelques frissons.

Je déposais mes mains sur sa taille avant de les remonter doucement le long de ses côtes, ce qui eut pour effet de remonter son tee-shirt. Elle leva les bras au dessus de sa tête et je le lui retirais complètement puis le fis rejoindre ma chemise.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'elle paraissait gênée et je ne la trouvais qu'encore plus désirable.

-Tu es belle mon amour.

Elle me fit un sourire et je plongeais mon visage dans son cou, afin de le parsemer de petits baisers. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et grogna un peu alors que j'aspirais sa peau entre mes lèvres pour lui faire un suçon. Je savais que cela laisserait une marque mais je le voulais, je voulais la marquer comme mienne.

Je descendis ensuite lentement et léchais doucement le contour de son sous-tiens gorge avant de poser ma main sur l'une de ses merveilles et de le caresser à travers le tissus. Bella poussa un gémissement et je roulais son téton entre mes doigts, alors qu'elle enfonçait les siens dans mon dos. J'aurais voulu lui retirer mais je voulais prendre mon temps avec elle, y aller par étape, et cela même si c'était tentant, j'attendrais la prochaine fois.

Je la fis se coucher sur le divan et descendis le long de son corps pour arriver à son nombril. Je lui prodiguais une douce torture en embrassant et léchant sa peau, alors qu'elle fourrageait avec sa main dans mes cheveux.

Une fois satisfait de la torture infligée, je descendis jusqu'à son jean et entrepris de défaire les derniers boutons qui me séparaient de sa féminité.

J'aurais voulus la gouter avec ma langue, lécher son petit paquet de nerf hyper sensible et je dus me faire violence, j'irais sans doute trop loin pour une première fois.

Je lui retirais son pantalon puis fis glisser mes mains le long de ses jambes, de ses chevilles à ses cuisses et déposais un baiser dans la pliure de ses genoux avant d'embrasser le haut de sa culotte, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire haleter d'avantage. Je laissais à regret le petit bout de tissus en place et remontais doucement le long de son corps puis capturais sa bouche d'un baiser.

Bella y mis tout son désir et je m'entendis gémir dans sa bouche. J'étais dur, prêt à exploser et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas m'enfouir en elle et le prendre sauvagement.

Elle s'agrippa à mes épaules et se frotta d'avantage contre moi, de quoi me rendre dingue.

Je fis descendre ma main sur son corps et elle s'arqua lorsque je passais le barrage de sa culotte. J'entrepris de caresser ses plis trempés de désir, et je fus satisfait de savoir quel effet j'avais sur elle. Je la caressais doucement alors qu'elle gémissait contre moi et lorsque je risquais un doigt en elle, elle poussa un petit cri et referma les jambes afin de capturer ma main en elle.

-Oh mon dieu ! Continue, continue !

J'entrepris un va et vient lent et tendre et insérais ensuite un deuxième doigt.

Bella haleta comme si elle manquait d'air, et je sus qu'elle était proche de la délivrance. Je pinçais sa petite fleur et elle hurla mon prénom alors que l'orgasme se déversait en elle. Elle retomba mollement entre mes bras et je quittais à regret sa féminité, embrassant tendrement sa bouche, alors qu'elle reprenait lentement ses esprits.

-C'était ouah !

Je riais un peu, fier d'avoir pu lui donner tant de plaisir et elle nicha sa main dans ma nuque, caressant mes cheveux.

-C'était merveilleux Edward, merci.

-Je suis heureux que cela t'es plu.

J'étais un peu inconfortable mais je tachais de ne pas le montrer. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle fasse quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas envie, et mon propre plaisir pouvait attendre. J'étais déjà plus que satisfait d'avoir pu lui donner son premier orgasme, on verrait plus tard pour moi.

Elle releva la tête et encra son regard dans le mien.

-Je t'aime.

C'était la plus belle des déclarations, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre.

-Je t'aime aussi.

J'étais juste heureux.

* * *

**_Merci pour la lecture, à bientot j'espère !_**


End file.
